Learn From Thy Neighbor
by Brodusa
Summary: Humanity has made a scientific discovery of any races lifetime. (Discontinued up for adoption)
1. Earth's Timeline

**A/N Hello to anyone that may be viewing this as you notice this is not my usual Adopt A Story fanfic, This shall be my first attempt to make a story, I apologize ahead of time if, this story turns out bad.**

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

_**1952:**_ A 21 year old man by the name Dr. Leon Lau, declares he might be able to prove the Multiverse Theory within 50 to 60 years with a device called _**Oracle's Eye**_.

_**1969: **_First man on Luna and launch of satellites.

_**2010**_-_**2017:**_ Despite the years of ridicule, Dr. Leon Lau created the _**G**_**_oliath Class_** _**Oracle's Eye**_, and decided to show the world his proof, when the device turned on everyone got a glimpse of the multiverse. There was **ONE** **MAJOR PROBLEM **it caused what would be popularly known as **_The Survival Of Sins_** for the next 7 years, due to the _**G**_**_oliath Class_** _**Oracle's Eye**_ causing a global blackout for 7 years. A third of the earths population died along with the destruction of the world's government, and during that time Humanity learned the importance of the "Primitive" ways of basic survival and the error of a "False Alliance" the kind where it is nothing, but lies with daggers behind their backs. when power finally came back, society started to rebuild itself with new governments and traditions, with organizations like _**Cerberus**_, _**Hermes Life Blood**_, _**Angels Of Eden**_, _**Robin Hood's Legacy**_, and finally _**True Alliance**_.

_**2024**_-_**2035**__**:**_ A large meteorite struck at Uluru in Australia, The meteorite contain large amounts of a new substance which scientists name Eezo with the public nicknaming it Element Zero. They study all its potential, drawbacks, and how to find more of it. One scientist that was equally as famous (Or infamous depending who you talk to) as Dr. Leon Lau was 62 year old Professor Stanford Pines, who discovered how to make infinite energy by making a perpetual motion disc. Later called **ERMD** (Electromagnetic Railgun over a Mass Disc)_** Core**_, was integrated in societies main power source with respective backup power sources.

_**2045: **_Mission to Mars and other planets.

_**2069:**__ About this time people wonder if a _**ERMD **_**Core **_could safely power a _**Oracle's Eye**_, so scientist began to make a what would later be called a _**David Class **__**Oracle's Eye**_, with great success. There would a severe punishment by the law if one would try to enter the Multiverse due to how dangerous that could be (Like entering a realm someone can no matter what not exist because of its specific laws, or simple forgetfulness of common sense like walking into outerspace, getting lost and/or simply because life is always deadly, and finally one might mess up something in that realm.). So it's been decided to be used for Space Transportation and scientific advancement only.

_**2069**_-_**2132: **_Humanity first discovered Nanotechnology from a realm they called "Red Faction", while too dangerous to be a weapon, makes perfect for healing people and repairing/building machines and/or structures. Then genetic engineering (Which came the _**Splicing **_trend and its categories) from a realm they called "Jurassic World" but they would be a little safer with it, along with _**A.I.**_ by treating said A.I. or genetic experiment as if it was real "Normal" life. Then teleportation "Battlestar Galactica" so they have three ways for a ship to travel in space with two not for civilian use (Civilian can only use a _**Self Propelled**_ (See Codex) FTL while the military can use Teleportation -For 100% necessary stealth and _**Oracle's Eye **_for common military travel). Multipurpose functions from a realms they called "Transformers" and "RWBY", such as vehicles turning into mechs and melee/range hybrids, which can go in tandem with Exo's and Mechs from a realms they called "Gears of War" and "Titianfall" in that order. From the realms of "Star Wars" and "Halo" came ring like ships and planetary shields, along with Hard-light shields (Check Codex). The last useful thing they discovered and can do was mind transfer like the "ID-0" realm and cybernetics similar to "Invader Zim"... there were no words for that place other than everyone loves Gir (See Codex).

_**2132-2147: **_Terraforming of mars while using a combination of genetic engineering and with help from _**Oracle's Eye **_got discover another idea from the realm they called "Geostorm". They even build a planetary sphere around Luna instead of domes and other impossible to terraform planets.

_**2147: **_Prothean ruins discovered and studied and it was also discover one of Pluto's moons is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology called a Mass Relay.

_**2147-2154: Ring Stations **_are built around earth and other planets that do not already have natural rings as well as a planetary shield grid called _**Gaia's Cradle**_.

_**2099-2157: **_Construction of the 19,113 km in diameters _**Mothership **_(See Codex)

_**2157:**_ It was later theorized the Mass Rely was a primitive way to cross the galaxy so they decided to see where it lead and study the Mass Relays, and colonize some new worlds.

* * *

**A/N I hope I did good for my first chapter and I hope you guys like it tomorrow will be the start of the Codex, and oh I hope some of you guys have adopted any of my stories. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Discovery Of Something Big

_**A/N Hello to anyone that may be viewing this I like to **__**apologize for not starting this chapter two days ago like I said I would, instead of a codex this will be a first **_**_encounter. I hope you guys will like it._**

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

**_Aboard the Dreadnought of the _**_**Turian Hierarchy leading the 23rd Fleet, named P**_**_alaven's Pride._**

-Turian's POV-

Desolas Arterius is the General in command of leading the patrol that every Turian is proudly serving and being ever vigilant for pirates, slavers, smugglers and the anything that needs justice.

Near him was a ensign who caught something on the scanners, he did his job and reported to his superior "General Arterius!, scans show that Relay 314 has been active approximately for 6 days, scans also show there seem to be a colony sending unknown language transmission via their radio chatter, SIR!" he even end it with a Turian salute.

"At ease ensign, so I can safely assume that this Unknown species have activated this Relay." Desolas was just hoping this was just a coincidence and that would not have to choose between to protocols, his wishes were denied.

"Unknown general, but current evidence points to unknown species being the culprit, and previous scanning data shows that there was not any radio transmission before. It can be assumed that this a colony world, and data from the newly activated Relay, says that it was used multiple times while currently unknown if it was intentional or not." The ensign gave his best reply with what was available to him at the time.

"Well we need to show these PRIMITIVES what happens when you dismiss the laws made to protect everyone!" Desolas's brother, Saren, bellowed.

"Four, problems with that; ONE, we do not know if they are primitive or not.; TWO, They are unaware that this is a law made to protect the galaxy.; THREE, there is also a protocol for first contact.; FOUR, every Turian training or even any training for the matter states that unknown enemies are always more dangerous than the known ones." He hated having to reprimand him, but it was true.

Saren sighed, "Sorry, but which protocol are we going to follow?" Arterius did not want to pick, on the one claw, not punishing these aliens would be frowned upon by his superior and not to mention the council will not be very pleased (Mainly Tevos) about "Attacking" a new race the did not even know about our laws. It was also a species whose abilities are a unknown and have no way to ask them if they even activated the Relay, which sadly evidence say otherwise. On the other claw it was Basically vice versa and could lead to him to a demotion.

He sighed and thought 'Welp, if its a lose or lose situation might as well make the best with what I got.' and made the choice "Put on comm for all ships"

"Yes sir!"

"Attention, this is General Desolas Arterius, we sadly cannot ignore the law, but we are going to be smart about this, this is an unknown enemy with even more unknown abilities. For all we know they could be like the Rachni or the Geth. Base on the information we have at the moment this is possibly a colony world to said unknown race. I want some ships to fly toward the Relay, so when they send reinforcements they will have little room to move before being gun down. Next send some of our forces to there forest and set up a base there. When it becomes nightfall that is when we will send a recon team to evaluate just how dangerous our enemy is. Then when they give us the data is when we will strike and hopefully catch them off guard, We will need also to request for reinforcements since we are just a patrol fleet, Dismissed." when he finished those in the same room as him gave him a Turian salute.

"You did well brother, so who is going down there and when are we going to call the reinforcements, not its needed of course." Desolas sighed

"I will be sending two or three Cruisers to start building a homebase and a safe camp, Lieutenant Abrudas will be in charge of ground forces and I will call the Primarch in a little bit. I also want you and a squad to do recon, can I count on you to not let your hatred for aliens you have not even met yet get in the way?" Saren flared his mandibles as if he was almost offended.

"I would not be your brother if you cannot count on me, I won't be a trigger happy idiot with these aliens, but for the record. I do not hate them it's just I worried that they might cause problems down the road, If this is just a colony world then how many Relays have they activated beyond the 314 Mass Relay and what if they are at war with something worse than Rachi or even worse than Rachi themselves." Seran reasoned with his brother.

"Oh, well that's good, I was afraid you already despise them as a species. Although try to see thing from their point of view and thank you for doing this."

"No problem, see ya bother." and with that Saren walk off to the shuttles to head for the planet below, while Arterius called the Primarch on his omni tool.

"Yes General Arterius, what is it?, I am a very busy man." The Primarch stated his displeasure.

"Sir!, Relay 314 has been active approximately for 6 days according to our scanners, and have detected inhabitants on the planet's surface with currently no orbital defense system-" he would have continued, but the Primarch interrupted him with a question.

"Good, I assume you are currently commencing planet occupation procedure on their homeworld?"

"No sir, this may be a colony world, due to previous scanning data from past patrol fleets. This may be a fairly recent colonized world, I was calling for request for reinforcements since we are just a patrol fleet." he was not prepared for the Primarch's answer.

"Negative General, we are technically breaking Citadel law, so we will quickly enforce the law against these aliens then tell the council. Not even Sparatus will be aware, before you ask my reasoning, it is because if the council were to contact them then will lose what advantages we have. We would have still been required to enforce the law on these aliens to prevent a show of favoritism, besides it is just a recently colonized world so it should be easy, your dismissed." The Primarch then end the call before Desolas added his input. He sighed for what felt like the third time and looked at the planet below and thought 'This is not the best day for me or the aliens' ...Oh he did not realized how true that will be.

* * *

_**3 days ago **_**_Aboard the A.I.M. named Guiding Hand, leading a 1km long Cargo F_**_**reighter (A/N The reason why that is not in the codex is because it is self explanatory) to build a new city on the newly named world S**_**_hanxi._**

-True Alliance's POV-

General Williams was a human that got Apex Class splicing, not because he wanted to be a different species (He had to sign a lot of papers to make it clear he still considered himself human), but simply because he found it effective in combat. He was a towering 7ft tall with denser muscle mass and had white tiger like characteristics with eyes are a almost a glowing amber. His myriad was guarding a Cargo Freighter that had all the resources and nanobots needed to build the first city on Shanxi, although in his opinion the marauders were so busy at Saturn's and Jupiter's moons that he swears they have not even heard of Shanxi... yet.

"So that what our new home looks like, it's beautiful isn't dear?" his wife, who will soon to be a mother, asked. she was a N.B.A. (A/N pun intended) or Natural Born Apex, she has an natural golden brown exoskeleton with bat like wings on her back. Raptor like legs and a scorpion tail in the back, mantis like arms and claws that gives her a insect look. Rainbow compound eyes and powerful mandibles (Unknown to her will put Turians mandibles to shame). He fell for her charm and directness, so long ago.

"Yes, it would make a lovely home once the city has been built, although we can always rough it~" he suggestively answered.

His wife was purring at the idea until someone decided to let himself to know "Hey!, at least pretend to be professional while on duty." David Anderson, a human "soldier", mocked scolded the general.

"You can't talk, cause your like my husband, you only have to act professional during combat. Even then any "Civilian" who is willing to defend their home turf is consider a soldier and unlike military leaders or any leader in general has to take a test." she retorted.

"So, you two are planning on living on that world as well?" David asked Mr. Williams.

"Yeah, once the city has been built we are planning on living a apartment. What about you Andy?" said with a cheeky smile.

Growing at what he consider a stupid nickname he replied "I hoping to take a test down there to become a officer of the law, by the way do you know when will the have a Gaia's Cradle set up? I rather not have my first day of the job, if I pass, be shooting up marauders."

"Let me check." Miss. Williams stated then proceeded to Email her friend, a Metronian by the name Eva Core, on her computer.

-Hey Eve, mind filling me in on when will the resources for the Gaia's Cradle arrive, from Sera.-

-Should when the city is done, reason why that slow is cause marauder jerks are giving the True Alliance a hard time.-

"At least 3 days, due to pirate activity." Sera Williams gave the answer as she thanks her friend on the terminal.

"Well at least they do not know about Shanxi yet." The general reassured his friend, soon they will have a little more to worry about.

* * *

_**Present day on the planet's (Shanxi) surface into the forest where 3 Cruisers had made a stealthy landing.**_

-Turian's POV-

Lieutenant Abrudas took a quick look of her surroundings with gun in hand and nodded to herself when it seem safe "Clear!, I want a perimeter set up ASAP and I want a safe camp for the civilians pronto!"

Everyone went to work and Abrudas went to look for Saren, luckily she did not have to look for long "Hey Saren!"

"Yes ma'am!" he stood at attention.

"You can help set things up until it's time for you to scout the enemy, we should be far enough to not be seen and close enough that it will not take long, then you can pick your team and head out." Saren did a Turian salute and left the lieutenant do her thing while he went to help with the outside perimeter of what will soon be the Turian home base.

_**-9 Hours Later-**_

"Alright everything is set up and you three will be heading with me into the forest toward the the location of the enemy to do some recon. Let's get a move on people!" Saren went to the forest with (A/N the wiki had nothing on their eyesight, so I am going to say they can see in the dark) they three Turians behind Opitis a infantry, Latana a Cabal and Druvus a combat engineer.

"You know you have to admit, at night this place is gorgeous." The Cabal noted as flying insects that release a iridescent emerald color glow to show even more light to the moon-lit forest.

"Quite right." quipped Druvus as he was scanning the the forest around them.

"What doing?" The infantry voiced his and a little bit of Latana's thoughts.

To which gave a perplexing answer "Scanning the local plant life, to better defeat our enemy."

Saren stop and turned to the engineer clearly annoyed "Plants" he deadpan.

"Your scanning 'Plants' to come up with a plan to beat our enemy." Saren felt like slapping the man.

"Well, you do colonize worlds that work with your body chemistry, and these plants are Levo base. Which we now know what type of food to give captured aliens and what type of nerve gas to use on enemy combatants." Druvus bore a Turian's smug "Smile" as he finished.

"Oh... Well good work." He did NOT want to admit defeat and continued on his way along with his squad, the others were impressed.

The only female of the group had to ask "I thought you were a combat engineer?"

Said engineer gave a simple reply "I ain't a one trick Verren."

They continue their journey through the forest and met only a couple of critters on the way, but luckily (or unlucky if you thirst for adventure) the rest of the walk went uneventful. When they reach the end of the forest is when they met a curious sight.

"Hold." Saren commanded his team and took out his binoculars (A/N They are like star wars so they can zoom in pretty close) to take a look at the dome.

"Now that's weird, hey Druvus I need you to take a look at this and tell me what I am looking at." he grabbed the binoculars and took a peak at the dome.

"Mmmm, lets see... it looks like framework of a... no wait there is a glow, AH HA!" he finish his mutterings "It is a city size barrier shield generator, probably for either Tank rounds firing at the city or orbital bombardment."

Opitis was horrified "You mean to tell me these barbaric primitives, are breaking even more of Citadel law by willing bombard GARDEN worlds!"

Saren had to wonder if that is what he sounded like to Desolas, he shook his head at the thought, he decided to keep his word to his brother and thought REALLY hard of their point of view then took a deep breath "They are not primitives as we can see here and as for the so called 'Willing to bombard garden worlds' they could have enemies that do what they possibly don't do. Keep that in mind ensign." and with that the infantry just looked down in embarrassment while the rest sent a glare at Opitises racist statement. Then they marched forward to the city with purpose and vigilance, being as quiet as the night itself, and they made it to the massive structure.

* * *

_**A/N Ok I will stop there for now, be warned you may notice that some chapters may end up being longer than others and I apologize for that, I hope you guys are liking the story so far, I actually that it was not as bad as I thought it would be in my opinion. Until later I hope you guys can see more of my work and thank you for reading.**_


	3. Trouble In The Skies

_**A/N HELLO guys, as you people can see I am super happy today I never thought I actually see people like my stuff. Though keep in mind I am still fairly new to this website in general, no not new to reading, but new to have a account here so if you guys can send PM's to me about some tips or if I am doing anything **__**wrong I much appreciate it. THANK YOU beautiful readers for having the time of day with me. Fav-8 Alert-9**_

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

_**Nighttime on the planet's (Shanxi) surface near the city's **_**_perimeter_**

-Turian's POV-

Saren and his squad made to the dome, now they face one problem "Alright we'er here, Druvus, I need you to scan this and find a way to deactivate the small section we are facing. Then I need you to reactivate it once we are on the other side to avoid suspicion from the enemy."

"You know, they are our enemy, why not just sabotage their shields so they can't use them when we strike!" Opitis proudly stated, while the others simply glared at him, from knowing what he was implying.

Latana was the first to break the silence "We are just going to pretend you were talking about our VANTROX tanks (A/N Why do Turians do not have tanks in Mass Effect I will never know, the idea is from _**nach77**_) and not orbital bombardment" well Opitis had the decency to look sheepish, Saren started to regret bringing him and inwardly he really hopes he was not like that back with Desolas.

"To answer your question on why we do not just take down their shields for our TANKS, is cause we need to wait for the perfect moment to strike, if we do it now then they might realize somethings is wrong. They will see something is wrong cause you can still see the bright blue of barrier shields and will fix it before our tanks can hit them, so we will deactivate them just about when we send our VANTROX tanks." he finish his lecturing.

The combat engineer had just finish his scans with his Omni tool and a small almost unnoticeable section turned off as they went inside and turned it back on however "Wait what is that?" asked the Cabal, as there was a white wall of light behind the barrier shield.

"Let me check the scans again... no way, this is... wow, OK!, they definitely not primitives by a long shot!" Druvus declared.

Saren raised his nonexistent eyebrow "So, what is it ensign?"

"It is a new type of shield that that seems pretty advance, but problem is I am just a combat engineer, not a scientist. So I can't even make a good guess on what it is besides a different type of shield." well Druvus did gave his best answer thought Saren.

The infantry happily exclaimed "Well, looks like we did not even have to walk even two feet just to get good data."

"Bravado gets people like you killed, as much as you been an ass, knock it off. This data while good to bring back to command it is also just as bad, the last thing you need from a enemy is more unknown factors, let's keep moving we need more data on our enemy." Saren reminded everyone.

"Wait, guys have you looked around the city yet"

"What do yo-" Latana and Saren were looking at the city, along with Druvus and Opitis. The four notice the entire city had a lot of plants, lots and LOTS of plants, while the buildings themselves almost seem to merge with the land and ecosystem.

"Sooo, they're a bunch of hippies?-OW!" after he finished his question the Cabal smacked the infantry, it was just not his day.

"While I do not know about them being a hippie race, and I pray to the spirits they are not, they seem to have high regards for garden worlds which will support the idea that they do not bombard them." Saren was actually relieved with that because that means when their reinforcements get here then they will not be getting a death from above.

The group move forward into the beautiful city that can possible make high class Batarian or even Asari cities looked dull. They also notice something else that Latana thought to mention "I must say, I do not see one vehicle, if they always walk or run to a destination then congrats on their endurance." another thing to take note about these aliens, Seran could almost respect them... to a degree. They came across what they assume to be a store, the first data gathering target, except if it turned out to be a toy; grocery; or clothing store or similar aspects. The engineer did his thing "Ok, their seems to be a security system here but seems out of my league, so we need a new way in, on the plus side that also means this place has some importance in order to have a system like this."

So they walk around and found a stairway (A/N you know the metal things on the sides of tall buildings with the retractable ladders) the which the tallest Turian 'Saren' had to jump and knock the retractable ladder down so they can climb it. When they got to the top, Seran got a call from... his brother? "Desolas why ar-whoa slow down what is..." His squad was silent none dared to break it. Then he spoke "We NEED, to break in here, if they got weapons and ships that my brother is saying they have we NEED them to find ANY weakness they have!"

"Wait does that mean?" Their leader answered their question in not the most comforting way possible.

"Trouble in the skies,"

* * *

**_ Hours beforehand, aboard the A.I.M. named Uncle Sam, l_****_eading a 1km long Cargo F_**_**reighter **__**to build a**** Gaia's Cradle around Shanxi.**_

-True Alliance's POV-

Steven Hackett is a Metronian who is a Admiral, most Metronians live in a Primary body, but some like to either have a body that is a entirely different design or even a organic body. Steven in particular is housed in a Primary body with a polished grey exterior and a tall and muscular build. He was 7 ft and had a neat and clean cut look to his mane (Yes their antennas are like hair, which can grow like the real deal.). His A.I.M. heading near the Relay when the scientist have been testing it for days on end to get any kind of historical data on it. To be honest, that is all it is to the True Alliance since they do not really need it to get around "Those eggheads still going at it?, one would think they have a obsession with the glorified tuning forks." commented a random ensign.

"Well, they are more like historians in my opinion, but I have to disagree with you there while a primitive way to travel its quite fascinating that it still works despite the sands of time beating it to submission." The admiral praised.

One other ensign then stated "Admiral!, we are ready to enter Self Propelled FTL to Shanxi."

"Alright people you know the drill everyone, Helmsman lower our mass to negative, Navigator set the coordinates to Shanxi, and will launch on my mark."

The helmsman was a altered human woman named Tasha, she had reptilian like qualities to make her look like a badass, she did looked like one as she was pulling down levers and turning knobs. The navigator was a cyborg Apex named Julian, he looked like a bear and a armadillo decided to have a baby, with a cybernetic are for similar reasons like Tasha because it looks cool. That and to help him type at inhuman speeds, though to be fair he still considers himself human (It also sort of helps that he was not a natural born) and has done a hell of a lot of paperwork to still be considered human.

"All systems ready to go!"

"Coordinates to Shanxi, have been set and the Cargo Freighter's captain said they ready as well"

"5... 4... 3... 2... MARK!" and the two gigantic ships moved with grace and elegance though a speed that was faster than light itself in the galactic ocean of stars, planets, and thing even stranger than daily life. For a minute a travel it was peaceful silence in the command center, nothing was out of the ordinary... then they exited Self Propelled FTL and everything went to hell, well not for the True Alliance that is.

"ADMIRAL, unknown contacts ahead!"

"Their WEAPONS seemed to have been CHARGED!"

"They are very tiny... WHAT!?, I mean look at those ships they are barely the size of Legion Class ships, don't judge me!"

The place was just a explosion of noise from the ensigns, so the admiral did what he did best, he took control of all the ships speakers and turned it to MAX volume "QUIET!", and took charged.

"Now if your done acting like children we have a situation to address, this is a first contact and more than likely they got scared of our ships, so we will send a probe containing pitchers of our races and its culture." he stated, but before anyone can do anything a barrage of projectiles hit the A.I.M., the ships lightly shook.

"Admiral they fired at us, orders!?" which he sighed, It was already turning bad for first contact and now the aliens are going to have trouble making peace with them because of the size of the ships.

"Well, looks like we are forced to be a little bit aggressive, hey Kevin send a message to the Cargo Freighter to head for the nearest True Alliance outpost and wait for further instructions, and a message throughout the A.I.M. to initiate Divide And Conquer protocol. The standard human quickly went to work.

"Damage report,"

"Well not much Group shields are at 86%" huh they must be even more lowtech than he first thought. "Preparing for protocol Divide And Conquer, retracting halls once all clear is given!" shouted the helmsman.

Steven activated the com "Sound off my side all clear?" and quartet of 'All clears' was herd, "Sister Core is your fleet all clear?" he heard Kastanie's sounded the 'All clear'. All the hallways that connected ships to one another closed in the middle and quickly retracted "Next, release the clamps and sync all ships to prepare for jettison!" and the clamps released, with the two Admirals and to each their 4 captains began countdown "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... EJECTING!" and what seem to be one large mega Dreadnought turning into a very large fleet.

* * *

_**Minutes Before the A.I.M. arrived and a**_**_board the Dreadnought of the _**_**Turian Hierarchy leading the 23rd Fleet.**_

-Turian's POV-

Desolas Arterius cannot help, but feel anxious, he knows his little brother is cable of recon and knows that when he makes a promise he can and will keep it. He would not be a big bother though if he can't worry about family. "Anything yet?" he ask his ensign Alria thinks that is her name.

"No enemy contacts yet" well he got some relief from that, but still this was always the worst part of conflict the 'Waiting Game' and it is even worse with an unknown enemy. He closed his eyes to clear his head of his worries and to focus on rational Turian military tactics, but then a new type of silence fell upon the command center, sure the command center was never noisy. Now though, it seems like everyone is holding their breath as if doing so it will be their last, and if I open my eyes I will see death incarnate. I did what any idiot would do, I open my eyes and learned why no one dare speak, TWO very impossibly LARGE ship appeared. They did NOT come from the Relay though and Relays always shoot you toward other Relays meaning they did NOT NEED RELAYS, and no matter your species if too many unknowns are put together there is going to be chaos and there was.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"DESTINY ASCENSION IS A INSECT TO THOSE THINGS!"

"Do you guys SEE the amount of GUNS they have on those thing!"

The General had enough of this nonsense "PIPED DOWN AND FIRE AT THE SHIPS!" a rain of death came upon the enemy ships... and barely scratched either one, but Turians were more determined than a starving Verren. Then one of the ensigns notice something off, first the ship was faster than it should be and it was turning away and at first they thought that monster of a ship was going to fire at the WAY smaller that was still at the Relay. To which Desolas called back ASAP, the ships followed orders, but were surprised that the other ship just left, the general made a guess that it was either overconfidence that one, possibly a dreadnought, ship can take them down or it went for reinforcements.

"Sir I did a scan on their ships, they do have Eezo in them, but do not have a high enough signature to make sense and yet the energy signature is off the charts!" Alria explained. Great just what he needed, his enemies are using a UNKNOWN energy source could this day get any worse... the spirits decided to grant his wish, the ship turned from one into TEN bigger than DESTINY ASCENSION ships. "... SPIRIT DAMNED THESE ALIENS!"

* * *

_**A/N Ok I will stop there for now, again thank you guys for checking out my work, I will continue doing my best and let me know what you guys think and I will TRY to make another one tomorrow.**_


	4. It's Just Not Getting Better

_**A/N hello **_**_people, I am back and ready to continue the story, and guess what now I am at FAV: 13 and Alert: 13, I think thats good. I also like to thank you guys on giving me a _**_**chance. Now for some of my thoughts on my story, as you can see here I trying to let people know that Turians are good at being soldiers and with the case here they did not have much choice. Then we got Saren, He was mainly doing this for his dead brother, so maybe beforehand he was decent at the least and now on with the story.**_

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

_**Minutes Before Desolas called Saren, **__**a**_**_board the Dreadnought of the _**_**Turian Hierarchy leading the 23rd Fleet.**_

-Turian's POV-

Now the 10 unknown ship have taken positions (The two Core class ship in the front with a Warforged class on the left and a Sanctuary class on the right for each Core class. The Scavenger and Legion class ships hiding behind the Warforged class ship for each side.) with them now dodging at speeds that do not make sense for ships that size and that not even mentioning that their largest ships move like Thresher Maw but unlike them with grace. Thankful they manage to get a few hits to slowly whittle down their shields, but then all good things must come to an end, and it did in a very unexpected way.

"GENERAL ARTERIUS!, ONE OF THEIR LARGEST SHIPS IS ON A COLLISION COURSE, RIGHT FOR US!" Alria was understandably panicking.

"ON COM WITH ALL SHIPS!"

"I NEED EVERYONE TO CONCENTRATE ON THAT SHIP AND I WANT YOU TO USE EVERYTHING MASS ACCELERATORS, MISSILES, PROBES AND FIGHTER CRAFT IF YOU MUST, BUT STOP THAT SHIP!"

The ship was blazing through their deadly barrage while dodging some of them, they are equally getting hit due to its large size. It gets closer "SIR! THEY ARE NOT BUDGING OR SLOWING DOWN!"

"KEEP IT UP!" It gets even closer, "I THINK WE'RE ALMOST THERE, GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT. BRING IT ON, YOU SUICIDAL ALIEN SHITHEADS!" as gets closer they got at least one result, "THEIR SHIELDS ARE DOWN!" that joy that everyone was feeling was killed instantly when one Turian said the dreaded words "TOO LATE, BRACE FOR IMPACT!". From the outside of Dreadnought, you can see the alien ship coil round it's prey and have it's weapons pointed and fire lasers at their weapon systems with its other target being the end of their ship to prevent from moving. After what seems like a endless onslaught, due to the enemies ship length, it stopped as the enemy ship flew back to its fleet with battle scars. The enemy ship had major damage to the front and minor damage to its left side which was a small victory for the Turians. Everyone was knock down during the barrage, even Desolas Arterius the general was on the ground.

"Uuugh, I know I do not want to hear this but damage report?" his voice was sore from yelling, not it was important or all.

"... Sir, shields are... fully operational." Alria finished was even more worried than before. The general thought -Now why would shields of all things still be working? The only way to happen is the enemy will have to...- "No...". The realization hit him harder than a Blood Rage Krogan using a Biotic Charge, they use D.E.W. or direct energy weapons. He NEEDED to call his brother he got on his Omni Tool and made the call.

"COME ON, COME ON...SARENINEEDYOUTOGRABANYOFTHEIRWEAPONSANDBRINGTHEMBACKTOBASE (A/N Since I have trouble reading stuff like this from other writers when they do things like this, here is a easy slow down version 'Saren, I need you to grab any of their weapons and bring them back to base!' hope that helps.)... They have SHIPS BIGGER THAN DESTINY ASCENSION and DIRECT ENERGY WEAPONS, Saren I need you to do this, if you don't TOO MANY good Turians will die... and I might die in this orbital battle... please at least come home to Palaven alive little brother..." and with that he ended the call before Saren can comment on that. He turned to look back at his most powerful enemy he had ever faced and noticed something rather odd with the ship that made the unorthodox charge.

"I thought we at least do more damage than that, I not expecting to cripple them, but still?" and the ensign gave a more confusing and dreaded reply.

"We did?, but it seems they can repair their ships faster than we can, unfortunately" Alri honestly hated be just a tsunami of bad news, but it is the only thing she has.

"They also made all of our weapons systems inoperable and 'Clipped our wings' we can't move, in other words we are sitting Pyjaks, and what's worse we can't help the rest of the fleet other than give orders." She was so frustrated she kicked the computer which did nothing but give her a stubbed toe. Then she notice something odd, she decided to assume worst case scenario and check the encrypted data... well the situation was even worse now.

"Sir, during the barrage we have been hacked-" she would have continued until Desolas already started the no longer necessary protocol.

"LOCK DOWN ALL COMPUTERS AND PULL ALL HARD-LINES, WE NEED TO ISOLATE ALL OUR SYSTEMS!" She needed to save the general's trouble.

"SIR!...There is no need for that, they data mined everything during the barrage and we never would have known if they did not leave us something that pretty much tells us they have everything. Check my damage report if you do not believe me." Desolas slowly walk up to the terminal and saw she was right it was a complete copy of every single digital information was copied and pasted on the damage report... even from his omni tool. Which would mean...

"A.I., they use A.I., of all things if it was not bad enough! They was MASSIVE ships, use DEW weapons, and NOW we are learning that they use A.I.! YOU know what... FUCK THE PRIMARCH!" he called the Primarch and ohhh did he have a message for him. Enforcing the law was one thing, BUT YOU DO NOT force him to SLAUGHTER HIS own man and women to fight a battle that they do not have any kind of chance of winning. Like the Rachni wars no one had a chance, it was WHY they NEEDED the Krogen in the first place.

"Ahh, General good to see you, I assume you have w-" HE HAD ENOUGH.

"Listen you overconfident BASTARD, We are done "enforcing" Citadel law, I poked a sleeping Thresher Maw and instead of me. Good Turians had to die for nothing, because our enemy has SHIPS THE DWARF DESTINY ASCENSION, has DEW's, and even utilizes A FUCKING I. I am not going to ask for REINFORCEMENTS, you known the things you thought we did not NEED, NO I AM DEMANDING THAT YOU TELL THE COUNCIL SO THEY CAN START NEGOTIATIONS! or so help me I WILL PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD FOR NOT PREVENTING SOMETHING WORSE THAN THE RACHNI WARS! We WILL pull all advancements with them and leave their tech just to make sure that all goes smoothly." and with that he ended the call leaving very stun Turians in the room, no one had ever spoken to the Primarch like that leaving very mixed feelings with those in the same room as him.

One was for sure no one wanted to challenge him "On com with all ships."

"ATTENTION 23rd FLEET, YOU ARE ORDERED TO RETREAT, THIS IS NONNEGOTIABLE." then he turn to stare at the rest of his fleet that thankfully was not attacked by the enemy. A few moments pass as if they were hesitant of the idea, but thanks to Turian discipline they left with the enemy not moving a inch, now he had no choice but to try and convincing ground forces not to antagonize the aliens, even more convincing to get them to surrender while leaving any of their tech behind. Oh how he regretted what he told Saren and he had no way of talking him out of it with the kind of talk he gave.

"Sir" he was about to scream at her to stop giving bad news, thankfully he stopped himself from being stupid.

"Yes"

"They are sending multiple unknown pods towards us." one thought -Dammit-

* * *

_**On the planet's (Shanxi) surface and on top of a building, after the call from Saren's brother.**_

-Turian's POV-

"We have our mission, if there are any weapons we NEED them, now how do we get in Druvus?" The leader asked his combat engineer. He looked around and saw opportunity in the form a cheesy spy lover's dream, the air ducts.

"While many of us are too big our friend Latana is just the right size for the job."

"What are you... are you being serious?" Saren deadpan with disbelief and wanted to smack him if he wasn't.

"You have a better idea, on how to do this stealthily, considering we only have grenades and our weapons, not to mention I am unable to hack in due to how advance the security system is." everyone was stumped.

"Am I really the smallest?"

"In terms of-OOHHHH." Opitis got a painful message from the Cabal to his family jewels, considering that Cabal's go through even tougher training than normal Turians, and Turians, next to Quarians, are the 2nd hardest kicking species while Quarians are on top, and finally the females have stronger muscles than the males. Yeah he might not be able to have kids anymore.

"While you are smaller in height it is not that much, but you are skinnier than the three of us." to which she responded with a 'Dang it' and walked up to the air ventilation system, she used her Omni Tool to cut open the cover and proceeded to crawl. It took several minutes before she got to her intended destination, she once again proceeded to cut open the cover and before it fell to the ground grabs it then proceeded to slide (Since it is a air duct and no way for her to even crouch) down to land on the floor.

"I'm in."

-I hope you broke a leg!- The infantry angrily whispered/shouted in the coms.

-Ignore him are we in the right place, spirits we broke into the right place.- Saren was REALLY hope they did not somehow broke into a overly protected toy store.

"It seems to be a hardware store nothing, but parts, tools, and some magazines that looks like weapons and armor." rather disappointed with her find.

-Great, just great, 'sigh' well those magazines are going to have to do we need to get back to base especially before morning comes.-

-Really we are going to rely on pieces of paper for the battle tomorrow?-

-I have to agree with Opitis here, I certain if we check the other buil-

-If they contain the pitchers of the inner workings of any of their DEWS then I be happy, because my BROTHER does NOT have enough time up there against creatures that have ships that make DESTINY ASCENSION look like a insect...- Everyone was quiet and no one dared to break the silence. After a few seconds of processing, everyone went back to business.

When she turn back to the magazines "I will just grab the...?" she was surprised to see a alien (She can't tell if it is a animal or a kid due to Hanar kinda looked like a animal and Vorcha acting like some) unknown sleeping on top of them (A/N By the by its a non-sentient animal). It was a small creature with light blue fur and a dark blue splotch on its back and nose, it had 6 small legs with each having 4 clawed toes, had three spines coming out of its back along with wings, had giant ears with two antennas in between them and a long tail, it was so adorable that everyone will want it for a pet (Yes it is a fusion of Toothless and Stitch, and they are called Blairs it is the shop owner's pet which makes excellent guard 'dogs'... when they want to be).

"Awww" she as gently pushed the creature off... big mistake.

* * *

_**Inside the Build a Weapon N Armor store just as R**_**_ufus was PUSHED off HIS NEW BED_**

**_-_**Rufus POV-

I had a long day, so I deserve beauty sleep, my kind are nocturnal animals which means we sleep at day and are up at night. My ALPHA however thought it was a good idea to allow NOISY strangers in OUR TERRITORY. I COULD NOT EVEN GET ONE WINK OF SLEEP, so you can imaged the frustration when I WAS PUSHED.

"HEY, I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP THERE!" That is when I notice something, while its looked like a Apex, the smell was wrong on all accounts and that it was speaking gibberish... wait I remembered something, my alpha rules, one of which is no strangers at this time. YOU DO NOT BREAK MY ALPHA'S RULES, so I gathered as much mucus in my oral cavity as I can then fired at the intruder's face with a direct hit. It squawked in surprise which in turned dropped my beds and I grabbed its foot with my mouth and toss it like a ragdoll into a shelf and cause said shelf to fall over with the thing on top of it. Thinking it learned its lesson I grabbed my beds and went back to sleep.

Then I knock OFF MY BED AGAIN from a Biotic Throw "OOOF!" so the thing is Biotic and it GIVES IT THE RIGHT TO KNOCK ME OFF MY BED oh hell no.

"Alright you BITCH, you think treats will save you from my wrath, NOPE, I will bring you to a world of... YOUR RUNNING AWAY WITH MY BED! NO ONE STEALS MY BED FROM MY TERRITORY AND LIVES!" I went after her into the ventilation system and began my hunt... MY HUNT FOR REVENGE. As I flew in and bit her other foot, I thrashed her around, granted not much to thrash around since is a ventilation system still. THEN SHE HAD TO CHEAT AGAIN BECAUSE OF MY IMMENSE POWER by using a Biotic Singularity.

Once the Singularity wore off "IO GET BACK HERE AND BE MY CHICKEN DINNER FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST BEAUTY SLEEP!" I ran toward my enemy as she exit the hole she threw... a grenade, THEY INSULT MY POWER (Blairs have a stitch level of endurance), I just kept running. It exploded and I CAME OUT OF THE CLOUD FROM THEIR PITIFUL WEAPON and my tongue was even hanging out. All those who could have witness it would have been so awed at the sight of AWESOMENESS they would have refused to blink ever again... WHY ARE THEY, wait they... no matter, WHY ARE THEY NOT AMAZED AT MY SUPERIORITY TO THEM. Three of them are surprised and the ONE THAT STOLE MY BED AND STILL HAS IT IN ITS CLAWS is frustrated, frustrated, Frustrated, FRUSTRATED!

I roared "I SHOULD BE FUCKING FRUSTRATED WITH APPARENTLY A PACK OF BED SNATCHERS, I AM SPECIAL, SO I GET TO SLEEP WHEREVER OR ON WHATEVER I WANT! Be that on the couch or on the lap of my alpha and...DON'T YOU RUN FROM THE GREAT RUFUS!" what is it with bed snatchers and running while I monologue. I took to the skies and fired balls of mucus at them and the bed snatcher itself passed it to what appears to be its alpha, SO IT WAS YOUR ALPHA ALL ALONG THE ONE WHO ORDERED YOU TO TAKE MY BED, HE WANTED MY BED ALL ALONG I WILL MAKE HIM DIE SLOWLY. Then the beta started to fire its gun at me... it was the saddest gun of all time, it was shooting grains of sand at me, IT HAD THE AUDACITY TO USE SUCH A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WEAPON where my territory is the kingdom of WEAPONS UNEXCEPTIONABLE!

"FEEL MY WRATH" I unleashed my burning hatred of the bed snatcher with my plume of fire, my ears were satisfied with squawks of TERROR. I landed with a hard thud on one of the bed snatchers and decided to make a EXAMPLE of it in front of its pack. I bit in between the legs and was greeted with a squawk of AGONY indicating it was a male, after thrashing him around I tossed him into a... admittedly convenient opened garbage bin (A/N You know the big ones.) and the led closed on him, him not being trash the technological garbage bin was supposed to gently toss him out... instead it toss him at the wall at breakneck speeds with one of the now known males picking back up. I continued the hunt for my bed and REVENGE, flying towards the alpha male, I did not notice the now known female took out a grenade.

The alpha male went to the outside of the dome where I thought I had him cornered due to the dome not usually opening for the people inside and then BOOM the small section of the dome fell upon trying to trap ME! The rest of the bed snatching pack climb over the fallen pieces and I saw... A SMUG LIKE SIMILE THAT DARES CROSS HER FACE, IF RUFUS CAN'T HAVE THE BED NO ONE WILL! I crawled out of the metal prison and fired with all my BURNING HATE at my former bed and when the ball of fire hit the target the bed was no more and the alpha males arm had a fourth degree burn as a result I left with a smug smile of my own.

* * *

_**A/N So what do you guys think of Rufus do you want to see more of him and do you want him to be Shepherd's pet. I will wait 3 days before deciding on my own if no one answers. Also I like to Thank CyberAngelOne for reviewing my story hope you see this chapter Cyber Angel.**_


	5. Unexpected

_**A/N hello **_**_people, 2 more days until its time to check and speaking of checking. I took a peak at my FAV and Alert and now its FAV: 19 and Alert: 21, and so far people like Rufus, but think he is better either as a solo act or _**_**maybe different owner like Wrex or Grunt. Now I have been told that my story is slightly confusing and I will try to do better on the next one, however this one's writing style will remain the same. I think what is confusing you guys is cause I writing this in different angles and I apologize for that. Thank you wolfray21**_

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

_**Almost morning on the planet's (Shanxi) surface outside the city's **_**_perimeter_**

-Turian's POV-

Saren had a lot of feelings boiling inside him: Worry; for his brother up in space and wondering if he is still alive, Frustration; that he had to run from a creature that was barely the size of a Verren, Anger; That the beast dare ruin any sort of advantage they had on these stupid high tech barbaric aliens, but most of all he was feeling.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" PAIN FROM HIS ARM BEING BURNED OFF, Latana finally caught up to him and saw his arm, it was a 4th degree burn and a nasty one at that. Almost all the fabric parts of the arm were fused to his burned bony/fleshy, despite what most think Turians do not have an exoskeleton this burn is proof of that, and it seems some of the metal has slightly melted on his arm and shoulder... he is definitely going to need cybernetics. Luckily all Turians in military know first aid. She raised his injured are above his heart to reduce inflammation, which earned her more annoying screaming, but she can't blame him. Since it was a chemical fire she used her water rations to wash away the chemicals and slightly cool the metal/put out burning fabric which made him scream more but not as loud as the first. Then she loosely wrapped his exposed flesh/bone in a sterile non-adhesive bandage from the first aid kit.

"I need you to keep your arm up until we get to camp and I do not want you to get back at to the field until you get proper treatment, I may not be your commander, but I will force you to cooperate by using a Biotic Stasis Field if I have to." to which he answer with a grunt.

"You know I think we can all agree that when we attack that THING is going to get a mouth full of Mass Accelerator rounds from a VANTROX tank." a statement that was agreed upon by both Saren and the Cabal.

As Druvus and Opitis came from behind with the former carrying the latter "I second that, the thing had to make my day even worse so far and I even smell like garbage now." grumbled the infantry.

"Well I found that creature fascinating, not many animals can take that abuse." that comment got the engineer the most heated glares of all time from all three teammates. "Well in its defense it was adorable." after the Latana toss a first aid kit at his head... he deserved that. She helped Saren up without touching the arm and when Saren was standing.

"Okay I need you to crouch so your arms does not hit any leaves and/or limbs." a painful grunt was her response and that a the ruffed up squad (Okay so Druvus only got a hit on the head by a flying first aid kit, but everyone is ruffed up.) went into the forest. Which was like the first, this time everyone was thankful for that. After several hours they made it to base camp.

"There is Lieutenant Abrudas, you two get Saren to the medical tent, I will give the Lieutenant the report." and with that they were off while the Cabal walk towards the Lieutenant unaware of the news Abrudas will give.

* * *

_**Hours that the recon squad spent walking back to base, **__**a**_**_board the Dreadnought of the _**_**Turian Hierarchy leading the 23rd Fleet.**_

-Turian's and True Alliance's POV-

-CAN AT THE VERY LEAST ONE GOOD THING HAPPEN TODAY!- Desolas thought angrily then he calmed himself then took command "Alright assume worst case scenario, its a boarding party, we are not going to give these aliens trouble. I don't expected you to lay down and die or let them have their way with you, so if they try to kill or worse you have my permission to fight with everything you got, but if they do not then please for the sake of the galaxy do not give them more reason to go to war with us.", everyone looked at one another then they gave a Turian salute.

Alria then gave a news that shocked everyone to the core, not because it was bad, but because it was the last thing they expected from the enemy "Sir... our ship is being repaired, but not by our own... but by the alien pods?", she sounded unsure herself but the data on screen proves what she saying is not Verren shit.

The general just felt this was unreal "So... how are they repairing them? The pods I saw fly pass the window look like a solid metal ball... no seems."

"All that is being picked up are is large dust clouds near the damage parts." it was then Arterius had a theory (A/N A GAME THEORY... -laughs- sorry had to do that. #LuvMatPat)

"Hang on." he went to the window just in time to see one of the pods pass by, if he looked at the edge he can barely see one of the on board weapon systems, it will have to do. He used the magnifier feature on his Omni Tool and set it to MAX, what he seen was something that was a mix of non-surprising/surprising due to this whole exchange with the aliens, way too tiny robots. -Annnnd, they use nanobots, I think this aliens secretly went to Council space check the laws and decided to see just how far they can advance in each one. How big can we make our ships, hey how smart can we make our A.I. and have them make our DEW's for shits and giggles, let's make nanobots as well!- Desolas took a big breath and sighed.

"So, how doing it and do you have any idea why?" Alria like the rest of the crew was just so curios, he turned to them and gave a honest answer "To answer the latter, no I don't I couldn't even predicted that their biggest ship was going to charge, though to be fair I do not think any Turian could have thought of that. The former, like the illegal A.I., they are using nanobots." he thought they go ballistic, but he guess they were like him and it was a mix of non-surprising/surprising feeling due to everything hitting them at once.

Alria gave more of what he supposed was good news "All systems have been repaired including weapon systems and our mobility." after saying that though.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the alien ship... and it appears the big one that did the charge is fixed." when he turned he saw that she was right almost as if nothing had happen at all.

"Well at least the language barrier is no longer a problem due to them getting any and all data on the ship, answer them, we owe them a explanation." he prepared for the worse. The screen activated and show a feline like synthetic that he hypothesized as a male and spoke in Turian with life like expressions of sadness... that is something no synthetic should be capable of "A sorrow greetings to you, I am a Metronian who is Admiral aboard the A.I.M. named Uncle Sam. My name is Steven Hackett and I am sorry for any lives I took from your ship. We were just going to take out your weapons and mobility to try to talk things out with you, then you made a brave and admirable call to tell your fleet to leave you when the odds seemed stacked against you. We understand any hatred you may have, but we truly did not mean to scare you, we would have just been scared if your ships were bigger than ours. We are nothing more than mere guards for our cargo vessel you saw left us."

EVERYONE was so shocked at a multitude of things that it was almost impossible to list during the whole conversation, one thing was for sure the earned the respect of everyone in the command center. They were still so surprised that a SYNTHETIC showed so much EMOTION during the talk; surprised that the aliens felt GUILTY even though they shot first and the aliens were just defending themselves... yeah everyone felt bad after that; they were surprise that THEY were seen as BRAVE and ADMIRABLE when they were losing and to top it off retreated; the BIGGEST surprise however was the the aliens were just guards... GUARDS to a ship that carried nothing more than CARGO!

"I... honestly can't speak for my crew on our feelings on the matter. I must inform you on the gravity of the situation."

"Ohh, if you have any injured on board my doctors can fix them up and on a mournful note will help you find any dead, we won't touch em, but they deserve a proper Turian mourning.' silence once more reins over the crew, what can you even say to that. Compassion... true compassion from a stranger is quite alien and it made them feel... well bad and this came from a synthetic.

"No, um well yes we do have injured and dead from the attack, but that is not what I was about to say." Then 3 new voices made themselves know and when they got to the screen everyone realizes that they possible started a war with a space community of multiple races -Just great- was the sarcastic thought the general had.

Kevin being too curious for his own good walked up in front of the screen "Hey I want to see the new faces of the galaxy!" much to the Admiral's displeasure even more so when more than one thought it was okay to be RUDE in front of a GUEST. "I kinda want to see them too." as Tasha went next to Kevin, and Julian came in between them "Let me take a look." OKAY HACKETT HAD ENOUGH "DO YOU NOT REALIZE, HOW RUDE YOU THREE ARE BEING!". Desolas counted 4 different races and hope their were not anymore.

First he had to confirmed it "My apologies I did not realize I was dealing with a galactic community of 4 races." he saw confusion on their faces then a little bit of laughter... not promising.

"I think your confused this three are all human, although there are three races." it took time to process that.

"But they look so different."

"That is because of two things: This one here (Steven pointed to Tasha) is a splicing trend where humans (Steven pointed to Kevin) alter their DNA to look different or have a mild biological defense. The other (Steven pointed to Julian) is for military purpose."

-So they also do genetic engineering, just another thing the council will hate.- "Ah, this is available to the humans and the other alien race?" Desolas got a confusing answer.

"No, you see the Apex (Steven pointed to Julian again) are either two things: Humans that been altered or born that way from Apex human parents and a group of them declared to be their own species, so Humans and Metronians decided to give them a world that they can call their homeworld. We even completely terraformed their planet with genetic engineering and advance weather controlling system, not to mention gave them gene to help them be able to repopulate safely and keep any uniqueness they have. The cell "Studies" the foreign sex cell, then alters the number of chromosomes to match its partner then selects copied fragment from each side to see which one safely worked together until the strand is complete."

What could one say to that, he decided with a question "So, when did A.I. join your community." the answer will gave everyone nightmares for weeks.

"When humans made us truly alive, they gave us the gift of death, the ability to reproduce just like organics can and created a planet that has its own metal plants and animals. We join when they gave us life."

Welp, the council is going to freak out and the Quarians may make a terrorist organization just to kill off both Metronians for coming into existence and humans for making them.

"I sorry you never got to finish, what were you going to say."

He took a deep breath then began telling him everything and the room was as still as death and no one dared to move. Desolas finished his side and waited for a response.

The Metronian bore a neutral expression one that still look life like, then he sighed and gave an unexpected answer which seems common with this community "Let me tell you something. Lets say someone manage to grow up without knowing any laws, that someone should still expect to see some kind of consequences of their actions. They should however be informed on why what they did was bad, you do not punish a kid and not tell them what they did wrong. We are not upset that you were trying to uphold the law, it's the fact we were not told on why what we did was bad or what we even do that was bad. I hope that we can still make peace, we will accept anything so long it is not to outrageous."

To say they were understanding would be a understatement, this is just so strange, any race would be livid if they were invaded for breaking a law they did not know, well here is hope they accept what they have to complied to "If you are willing then it is several warnings and a large fine."

"HAHAHAHAHAH, is that all, then we will gladly comply just remove your forces off planet note if our people are endanger we will protect them!" The admiral was being deadly serious at the end.

As always it was... unexpected, -I just hope Lieutenant Abrudas will listen- General Desolas Arterius really hope so.

* * *

_**At base camp **__**on the planet's (Shanxi) surface when**** Lieutenant Abrudas was just inform to get off the planet do to alien cooperation.**_

-Turian's POV-

Lieutenant Abrudas was given the strangest order ever, they were to leave and returned to Palaven due to alien cooperation, first how did we get any kind of data that would have pointed to how their language worked. Even stranger that she was told to leave any of their tech that was capture by us here. Something was fishy, but decided not to question his since he was her superior officer, still it did not make any sense. Then she heard the voice of one of the Cabal's that went with Saren "Ma'am, Latana of the Cabal Vanguard reporting in." she stated and did a Turian salute.

"At ease Cabal, unfortunately we will not need, any of the intel you have acquired and once more you are to release any tech your squad gathered and leave it here."

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?!"

"Granted"

"Saren, got a call during the mission from his brother the general stating that we needed their tech and Saren confirmed that need when he stated that they had direct energy weapons. That is something not even SALARIANS can't even crack and they have ships that rival DESTINY ASCENSION if you do not believe me I can give you Saren's Omni Tool for audio proof."

"Be that as it may we are under orders of General Desolas Arterius, and a proper good Turian follows orders."

"And if he is not a proper good Turian?" Latana challenged to which the Lieutenant narrowed her eyes and flared her mandibles.

"Best watch your tongue, General Arterius is a well respected man and we do NOT challenged the higher ups, you best remember that." she threaten and left the frustrated Cabal. Lieutenant Abrudas ordered everyone to pack up and leave, after everything was all packed and ready to go, they got in the Cruisers and the three returned to Palaven. The only one that did not leave was the Dreadnought.

* * *

_**Short**_

_**After the three Cruiser left, **__**a**_**_board the Dreadnought of the _**_**Turian Hierarchy leading the 23rd Fleet.**_

-Turian's and True Alliance's POV-

"OH, THANK THE SPIRITS, good news Hackett, they left!"

"Wonderful now as agreed we will pay the fine, we have plenty as resources as it is. Now about those who died I thinking I can talk to my Overseers about building a memorial to those you lost, so I will need their names."

"...Sure, I mean we don't actually make any kind of statues of losses, but it is a nice gesture of goodwill."

"The Overseers will be waiting for the Council's diplomat, I was also hoping you stay we have must stay the Overseers will like to talk to you... they have much to discuss."

"Weird you don't happy about that?"

"They read your codex."

"... Oh shit." Desolas was in for a looooong talk with the Overseers.

* * *

_**A/N T**__**hank you guys for checking out my work, I will continue doing my best and continue to let me know what you guys think. I shall try to do better, also I must bring this out to light just in case, to see my world codex just type Learn From Thy **_**_Neighbor Codex if you guys did not know. Later Readers :)_**


	6. Talks and Preparations

_**A/N hello **__**people, 2 more days until its time to check and speaking of checking. I took a peak at my FAV and Alert and now its FAV: 22 and Alert 22. I saw the the vote was is even bigger this time for Rufus coming back and so far people are still strongly saying he should not be Shepherd's pet, maybe it is because the **_**_personalities will not mix well. I hear your voice readers and for now on I will try to not rely on emphasizing my words too much and as for _**_**dialog being confusing I think I need a example so I can find the problem and fix it. You can PM me the dialog that is confusing and then under it want will make it less confusing. I work better with examples and thank you people because I thought I would be a terrible writer and may even "Adopt" my own stories since they aren't really being taken by anyone yet.**_

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

_**On P**_**_alaven in the Primarch's office after Desolas had finished "Speaking" to him._**

-Primarch's POV-

-How dare he, just how DARE, he speak to me that way. I am his superior, so anything I tell him to do, he should do it because it will be for the good of the Hierarchy.- and honestly it's all the aliens fault, at the least if they had not shown up then no Turian would talk to him like that. "Not to mention these alien savages sound like trouble for the galaxy and last time I checked Turian's are in charge of protecting it." muttering angrily and had a right to be anger. They had bigger ships meaning they are a bigger warmongering species than the Krogan or even he shuddered to think Yahg, they had DEW's meaning they are smarter than the Salarians and as they have proven themselves the smarter you are the more troublesome you can be and the idiot wanted to leave their tech alone just to avoid angering them, and finally they are somehow stupid enough to use A.I. once their own creation attacks them and/or takes their homeworld they should deserve the same punishment as the Quarians.

He still has to face certain problems that general, make mental note to put an "Unofficial Bounty" later, has presented: One is the fact I can't send reinforcements without STG putting their "Noses" where it does not belong! They are already "Poking" me on why is the Dreadnought of the 23rd Fleet not back yet and similar questions and that got Sparatus breathing on his neck because he thinks I hiding something (To be fair it was for the good of the Hierarchy). Two is the fact that Arterius had deliberately threaten me to call the Council and ask them to "Fix" a mistake that is not even there and if they get involved our race might be seen as the aggressors when it's they who started this whole mess.

"What to do?" he wondered... perhaps he can still turn this around, Sparatus may be a Councilman, but he is still a Turian. He can give him certain aspects that will make him see his way and sure at first he will get some heat but it will be worth it in the end. Then when the Council goes to war and puts these aliens in their place, they could be a very useful client race.

"Well here goes nothing." He closed the shades, locked the door, turned down the lights, had his secretary make sure his is not to be disturbed and made the call.

"Ah, Fedorian, I was hoping to get in contact with. Is this the part where you are going to tell me what's going on or should I just hang up?" He grumbled at Sparatus sarcastic comment, but went ahead with his plan.

"I called you to bring up a urgent matter of Palaven's Pride of the 23rd Fleet patrolling Relay 314." he could see Sparatus let out a sigh.

"Finally, I thought I had to pry the information from your cold dead talons. Now what were you keeping from the Council?" Councilor Sparatus glared, but he won't be for long.

"We encountered a very aggressive race that has activated the Dormant Relay and as such we uphold the law and they have resisted." and Sparatus gave him a shake of his head and casually replied.

"You know it should have been obvious to start with first contact protocol since more than likely we could not communicate with one another and when they join the Council we would have brought that up peacefully, if they did it by accident then water under the bridge or if not then we would have convinced them to obey the law." -Time to use my cards.- thought the Primarch smugly.

"Councilor, I should bring up that these aliens have ships that are bigger the Destiny Ascension." he was not prepared for his answer.

Sparatus casually said "When they join the Council then we will downsize their military." -Did he just... dismissed my claim!- (Shepard's Note: Not so fun when your claims get dismissed is it.) how can he have the audacity to do such a thing! He took a deep breath, I still have more to play.

"They willing use A.I. in their military." -Ha now I has him...- or so he thought.

"Mmmm, they probably unaware of what usually happens with A.I.? We just show them proof with what happen with the Protheans and the Quarians." -HE did it again!, does he not see they are a threat that needs to be put down? Time for my Trump card- he mentally prepared himself if things went south, so he can at least have some control.

"They have direct energy weapons." he could not prepare for what came next.

Sparatus was glaring so hard, he thought his eyes would pop and he was visibly shaking with rage "... YOU STARTED A WAR WITH A RACE WITH DEW'S!, are you trying to cause another Rachni war?!, because that will damn well do it! Now I have to go meet up with the others so we can quickly get someone to make peace with them, I will be taking **your** flack for the most stupidest decision of The Turian Hierarchy. You are to cease all advancements immediately and pray to the spirits that this works out or it will be **your** head!" and with that he left Fedorian and went to make preparations.

The Primarch roared and knock anything on his desk to the floor and screaming to the heavens "Mark my words spirits above! Desolas, the aliens, and the Council will one day PAY!" he ended it with his fist slamming the table.

* * *

_**Minutes after the general's talk with Hackett, a**_**_board the Dreadnought of the _**_**Turian Hierarchy leading the 23rd Fleet.**_

-Turian's and True Alliance's POV-

Two unseparated A.I.M.'s and the Cargo Freighter that carried the resources to build a Gaia's Cradle around Shanxi came out of Self Propelled FTL and the Dreadnought got a hail from possible from Hackett.

"Put it on screen." Desolas was just so anxious form the upcoming talk with the Overseers and was not one he was looking forward to, much like him not looking forward to talking to Seran, spirits he going to hate him. Steven's metal smiling face showed up on screen and proceeded to get to business.

"Ah, good you didn't runaway. Jokes aside this other A.I.M. will be guarding the Cargo Freighter and the construction of Gaia's Cradle around Shanxi, while we will be escorting your ship to the Mothership."

"Okay... but I have to bite, why is it called the Mothership?" the general could not think any other reason other than it possible being the biggest ship they have.

The admiral clapped his hands which made a 'Clang' sound "It is the 'Motherland' of unity, build by all three races, she also leads us in war and peace. She also changes when new children are introduce, meaning that any new race that joins and along with the old can redesign her as tradition although most of the time its looks, It is like your Citadel... but unlike 'Your' Citadel we built our galactic community not occupy the former home of the dead." Desolas winced at the loss of his cheery attitude, he didn't try to defend them though, mostly because he had a point. What better symbol of unity than something that everyone has worked together on?

He went back to his cheerful mood "We told the eggheads to take a temporary break in studying history, so you guys should be able to use the Relay, we will see you on the other side." and with that their ship went to FTL.

Arterius shouted the command "Alright everyone you heard him head towards the Relay!" and a series of 'Yes sir' greeted him. The Dreadnought was launched by the Mass Relay at FTL speeds. When they exited the Relay they were greeted with the sight of the Sol System and the A.I.M. dubbed Uncle Sam... a very strange name for a ship, but probably had some kind of cultural significance.

Answering Hackett's hail he greeted the admiral "We made it, so where is this Mothership?"

"Near earth, if you guys freaked out when you saw the A.I.M.'s, I hate to see your faces when you see 'The Motherland Of Unity'." he chuckled to which Desolas just clicked his mandibles, -I pretty much saw everything when we met your 'True Alliance', I think we can handle it-... challenge accepted.

After flying for a few hours past the mighty gas giants, the vast Kuiper Belt, and Cybreen the unique moon of the terraformed Mars. They witness the Mothership itself... they failed the challenge.

"THAT THING IS BIGGER THAN THE CITADEL, THE FUCKING CITADEL!"

"That thing is supposed to lead in war, I am so glad our general called off our forces."

"They built that!, how is that fair, our council is not that awesome!"

It was other chaos in the command center, -You know I have to stop being surprised at this point.- with that deadpan thought of the way he brought what order he can in the command center and made the call to Hackett.

"What is next do you guys have magic too?" he sarcastically asked the synthe... no the Metronian, he corrected himself.

He was laughing his ass off and with a dismissive wave of his hand "No, but we did try to learn it, but apparently our universe is destined for a non-magical future sadly." he could not tell if he was being serious or not and decided not to question it.

"Now with the head in to any of the open hangers and do not worry about your ship, we have Nanodecks which can scan your ship and create the perfect dock for it." and the Citadel banned nanotechnologies like this... so stupid. They Dreadnought went into the nearest open hanger, which thankfully for what is left of all the Turian's self esteem, they were the biggest ship there besides the on they are currently in. A long robotic serpentine like arm scanned their ship and as Hackett said a perfect dock was made. Almost all the Turians in the Dreadnought wanted to leave, so the general gave them a announcement stating they can have shore leave so long as they do not get lost and they come back to the dreadnought after he was done with his meeting. So with him leading everyone on board left for the air-locks. Many Turians were awe inspired by both the technological scale and the insane beauty of the ship upon exiting the Dreadnought. There a a lot of plants around the ship more so than the citadel... a lot more, that's when Desolas just realize something he forgot to ask on where he was supposed to go after he made it inside -Whoops- he thought. Just as he was about to head back the Dreadnought he heard a feminine voice speaking to him in Turian.

"Excuse me, but are you Desolas? I am supposed to take you to our Overseers." he turned around to see a apex, he obviously could not tell if it was a natural born or altered and he figured even the aliens can't tell unless they say, she was slightly short but had a voice of a adult so he assumed as such. She had big eyes, a snout and long ears, she had a pudgy body that almost looked like a Volus without their exosuit.

Arterius stood at attention "Umm,-coughs- yes I am so which way?" she just turned and left to which Desolas followed after. After walking and looking around he realized the path they were walking on was a orderly foot-traffic highway only the occasional of what looked like a monowheel motorcycle could be seen. Do these aliens seriously WALK everywhere!?

"Hey, umm, we aren't actually going to walk there are we?" she looked surprised, -We were going to walked there!- was a blimp panic thought.

Thanked the spirits for their mercy on his soul for the next thing that came from her mouth "Well the elevator is faster, so I suppose we can take that." they left the foot-highway and to the nearest wall. The little Apex pushed the button and almost instantly the doors opened and before he step in the Apex stopped him.

"I need to give you a warning about our elevators, They move at high speeds so you will have to be strongly strapped in and they can move anywhere. Forwards; Backwards; side to side; even at angles and curves so expect a lot of jerking." and with that she went inside.

Desolas thought for a moment "So, opposite of Citadel elevators, got it." and head in with her. "Place your back against the wall." She order as she show me why, the wall 'Came Alive' and manifest perfect straps for her, he was unconformable about the amount of straps though. Eventually he did the same and perfect straps covered from head to toe, much to his displeasure, before he can voice it however. The doors slammed shut and learn that their elevators are just like if not worse than the Citadel's. The Citadel's elevators are slow and tortures you with a universally hated music, the aliens however are like the most terrifying roller coaster that will jerk you so much if it wasn't for the straps you be dead. After hours of torturous high speeds and jerking it stopped, not gently mind you, when the spirit damn straps released them from their prison the Apex just walked out while he crawled.

"Why is that thing even a elevator?!, better yet, why do you guys barely use vehicles?" the answer confused him to no end.

With a serious face she ask rhetorically "Can you find vehicles in the wilderness?" and went the door. The general just clicked his mandibles in frustration and follow suit. She stopped him when he got to the door and gave him a foldable chair and a data pad.

"Read our Codex, since we read yours, before you enter. Before you read our Codex I shall tell you who you shall be meeting, which will be both the Overseers and The Triforce, which would you like to hear about first?" the Apex asked him.

"Let's start with The Triforce." he never heard that name before.

"The Triforce are the leaders of Hermes Life Blood, Angels Of Eden, and Robin Hood's Legacy. All the information on the organization is in the Codex, the leader of Hermes Lifeblood is Diana Allers who is a altered human with spider like characteristics. The leader of Angels Of Eden is Kai Leng a former Cerberus member and a Biotic Cyborg. The leader of Robin Hood's Legacy is Kasumi Goto a standard human and that is all your going to get on The Triforce until you can talk to them yourself. Now for the Overseers: The Overseer of Apex is Li Lotus Shan, The Overseer of Metronians is Wendy Corduroy (A/N yes it is a shout out to gravity falls but Wendy is also the name from my favorite wall-e fanfiction where all robots are human and wally and eve have a girl name Wendy, and no she is not their daughter here but she is a decedent from them.), and finally The Overseer of altered and standard humans Donnel Udina. I will leave you when you are done reading enter the chambers and they will speak to you." and she left him.

Desolas set up the chair and plop right on it to read their Codex. After hours of reading he final finished -Yeah I did the right thing to stopped this from going into war.- and he got up to stretch his back then headed into the chamber. Their he notice the 6 individuals with three being Overseers and the other three being The Triforce, they were in a chamber much like the Council's only "Greener" being all the plants giving the room a lively feel. The first one I notice was who a believe was Li Lotus Shan, who had a snake like body and had mantis like claws, his face is crab like and the top half of his body is in a shell like exoskeleton. Then Diana Allers who looked human but had 5 eyes and 6 arms, covered in brown fuzz. And then Wendy Corduroy who had a body design that is wolf like in appearance and was quite tall as well. (I pretty sure I do not have to explain what Kai, Kasumi, and Donnel looks, if I do sue me.)

Donnel spoke up first in a friendly manner "Good to see you did not get lost here. -Laughs- I am sure you are wondering why you are here."

That is when he felt uncomfortable "To talk about the Codex."

"Chillax, we aren't going to bite you, will do that to the Council when we meet them." Wendy playfully mentioned, then went serious "You see we need someone to help us get around your Codex may have general information, but we want personal insight and we are hoping you give that to us."

"Yes, we will like your opinions on certain matters and how the public thinks on certain things from your perception." Diana added and all Desolas can do is blink.

"Wait your seriously want my opinions? Why?" that sounded a bit overwhelming if was being honest.

"Well, you are the first alien we 'peacefully' contacted and to be honest ourselves, as hard to believe as it sounds, we are a bit intimidated by the Council." Li Lotus answered him.

Desolas thought about it -Well, it can't really hurt and I kind of own them for being reasonable and sparing my men.- "Sure."

"Excellent, let's begin shall we?" and all 6 began asking him questions.

* * *

_**The Citadel when Sparatus had finished his talk with the Primarch, in the Council Chambers.**_

_**-**__Council's POV-_

_Sparatus took his seat and folded his talons and waited the others to take their seats as well, when everyone sat down and got __comfortable, it was Tevos who spoke first._

_"So, Councilor Sparatus, what is the meaning of this meeting?"_

_"Yes want is it we were very busy." Valern __impatiently added which earned him one of Tevoses famous glares._

_Sparatus just sighed and prepared for the worse "It has come to my attention that there was a incident at the formally __dormant Mass Relay 314, I should have been grilling the Primarch for information sooner. Now do to that mistake we may have a war worse than the Rachni wars."_

_There was dead silence throughout the room, Sparatus had never spoke of himself that way before and add to the fact about his commit of something worse than the Rachni Wars and you can understand why everyone was quiet._

_Tevos again was the first to speak "I certain you did everything you could." and __surprisingly Valern added a helpful comment "Yes, evidence of you trying your best at gaining intell from reluctant Primarch suggest otherwise besides it on me too. STG got reports that the _23rd Fleet of the Turian Hierarchy came back without their Dreadnought. That should have, as common expression is said, rang bells."

"Thank you all, but we need to send a diplomat ASAP or we might have to fight a race with ships bigger than Destiny Ascension, uses A.I. and to top it of has DEW's." as he expected they were beyond scared and shocked. Valern was first this time, "IMPOSSIBLE, Salarians have been trying to crack direct energy weapons for years and could not do it! Furthermore a race that uses A.I. would have been exterminated long befor-" he did not get to finish as Tevos quite literally slap some sense to him.

"Thank you" as he now rub his sore cheek.

Tevos whispered 'Goddess' under her breath and ask "How sure of this are you?" she was hoping not very.

"Gravely." he simply stated

"What has the Primarch unleashed on us?" asking no one in particular.

Valern decided to get everyone back on task immediately "Doesn't matter, what matters is that we handle that situation quickly as possible!"

"Agreed" both Sparatus and Tevos said at the same time.

"I recommend we send Matriarch Benezia for peace negotiation." Tevos just knows she can do it.

Everyone did not argue with her, they just hope all goes well.

* * *

_**A/N T**__**hank you guys for checking out my work, I will continue doing my best and continue to let me know what you guys think. See you guys tomorrow.**_


	7. Around The Mother Ship When They Come

_**A/N hello **__**people, 1 more days until its time to check and speaking of checking. I took a peak at my FAV and Alert and now its FAV: 25 and Alert 25. People still are showing much love for Rufus. I hope I can continue to keep you guys hooked on my story and I like to show my thanks to AmanoRyo for helping me write my last chapter little better than its **_**_predecessor and for shaping this next chapter._**

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

_**The Citadel after some preparations were made made, in the Council Chambers.**_

-Council's and Primarch's POV-

Sparatus had never been more happy in his life "So she agreed to help, I really hope she can get results with so little to work with.", but he knows there is no such thing as a miracle worker.

Tevos too bore a simile "While she was understandably unhappy with having to work with so little information, she always love a challenge." -Although I wish I can give her more information, but we have next to nothing about the aliens other than what they use.- that thought always seem to plague her mind.

Valern also added his impute or maybe he just voicing his thoughts, it can be anyone's guess "I won't lie, I more interested in their tech than anything else." than everyone heard a unexpected voice.

"So, the Salarians are the jealous type eh." when they turned to the doorway they were surprise to see the Primarch and some other Turian with him.

Sparatus growled and heatedly demanded "What are you doing here Fedorian, we are very busy and not to mention you came here unannounced." and still maintain a bit of professionalism.

The Primarch bore a smug smile and stated his reason for coming here... at least the one they want to hear "Why to help my Councils in their time of need of course." to which he got what he expected a laugh from Sparatus.

While he is still laughing "You, please, we have this handled and why would you want to help when during our talk you want us to believe that they were a threat?" which died down and turned to suspicion.

Valern unhelpfully added "Well technically they are a threat." and Sparatus sent a glare his way.

Tevos intervened "We already are preparing our diplomat to meet with them." Fedorian never faltered in fact he seemed happier so some reason.

So he rhetorical asked "And am I to guess this is a Asari diplomat?" and got the expected answer.

"Yes?" Tevos was slightly confused of such a question.

Sparatus had enough nonsense "Look where are you even going with this!?"

The Primarch mocked hurt "I am surprise that you will not find it insulting if the the species that caused harm will not, at very least apologize, themselves and to add salt to the wound send someone else to do something they should be doing."

Sparatus was holding his glare, then he sighed and admitted defeat "He does have a point, while we will still send Matriarch Benezia. I will need to send a diplomat of my own."

Now Fedorian was a happy Turian indeed -They took the bait, now to reel them in.- "Why, that is my reasoning for coming here. Allow me to introduce you to Saren Arterius, who was on the very planet where the incident took place." and as he planed Tevos was about to say why it was a bad idea.

The Primarch cut her off before she even began "Before you say anything Tevos, as much as it was a surprise to me and will be to Sparatus, neither side loss any forces on the planet." and then Sparatus had to ask what was on everyone's mind.

He ask "How come that is exactly?"

Fedorian's happy mood was gone and replace with disgust "Apparently the general was not a proper Turian, but a coward he called his forces back and forced the brave ones to flee!" Seran growled at him and use every power he had not to lash out at the Primarch for the insult, at least Sparatus seem to be on his brother's side.

Sparatus was rather happy with that notion "I think you're confusing cowardliness for tactics, like the Rachni wars none of us stood a chance but the Krogen did. While we retreated we send those who were capable to handle the enemy head on." the Primarch was about to explode at the fact that the one who dare speak to him in such disrespect getting praise for being a COWARD.

Thankful (Or regrettably to a certain Turian) Valren jumped in with he comment "Yes Krogen aggression levels and survivability on harsh environments perfect for combating Rachni and would have been are best defense against these new aliens if it weren't for the fact that they were too aggressive and needed to be put down."

After a bit of calming down, Fedorian decided to sweeten the deal "I think even Benezia will appreciate having Seran around, he does have some slight insight on their values." he bore a Turian smile when he saw a certain Asari councilor perk up at the idea.

Valern was natural curious "How did he acquired the data?" he hypothesized from a reconnaissance mission and his theory proved correct later.

The Primarch gave him the same answer he got when he asked Saren "He was doing a bit of recon at the time. He and his squad only had one mishap as you can see from he cybernetics, which he refused to tell me what cause it."

All Saren thought was -I hate animals.-

Tevos was still hooked "Really well that is great we can kill two birds with one stone. We get a Turian diplomat to apologize for the Turians behalf and get more information on the aliens for the negotiations to go more smoothly.

The Primarch clapped his talons "Excellent, I should be off then. Oh and Seran please meet up with Benesia as soon as possible." he left the room and Saren behind.

Saren turned to the Council and decided to ask "So which way do I head?" he wanted to meet up with her soon.

* * *

_**Benezia's Shuttle at the Citadel docking bays**_

-Benezia's and Saren's POV-

"So, you mean to tell me that I have to work with a Turian diplomat? You do know that I am way more than qualified to do this on my own right?" when Benezia got a call from Tevos saying that there was a slight change in plans, she was far from pleased.

Tevos understood her frustration "Yes I know, but if it helps you are the one in charged and Saren has a insight on their values so he will useful. Besides the aliens might see this as a insult if the Turians do not provide a proper apology, so you will just have to deal with it. Saren should be here soon, good luck." and with that she ended the call.

True to her word a Turian walk toward her shuttle, she assumed that the Turian with the cybernetic arm was Saren and decided to get introductions out of the way. "I am Matriarch Benezia and you must be Saren" when he gave his answer she was rather surprised and sort of offended by his rudeness.

Saren just wanted to get something clear "Yeah, look I am only hear to see my brother and talk to him. Lieutenant Abrudas informed me that he is still alive, I want certain he was not harmed and the sooner I get to see him the better!" which left her rather confused (A/N in case you guys are as well is the the Primarch thought he would be perfect to mess up the negotiations, due to the Primarch thinking his brother is dead or been tortured. Saren on the other hand was not aware of his plans and only agreed to go cause then he will get answers from the aliens. Hope that helps) on why he is here.

She decided to get it from the source "Then why were you picked to be the Turian diplomat?" and got a unsatisfying answer.

Saren waved her off "I do not know why I was picked nor do I care why was I picked. Look let just go." as he went into the shuttle Benezia felt like screaming. After a couple of hours they made it to their fleet composed of 1 Dreadnought and 1 Carrier, plus 3 Cruisers. The shuttle dock to the Dreadnought they head to the command center, when they entered she took command "Set a course for the 314 Mass Relay." as they people around went to work Benezia thought of trying to pry for more info from Saren.

She went with the basics "So Saren, what is the insight value that you know of?" she hope it was good.

Saren thought about being honest after all there was no way anyone was going to get between him and his brother "I really sorry to disappoint you, but I afraid he was overselling it. I only think that they have high regards for garden worlds due to how they build and protect their cities. I not so sure if that helps." he heard the Matriarch give a long sigh.

-Just great- she thought sarcastically "Well at least you were honest and something is better than nothing. So how do they build their cities?" she was actually genuinely curious about that. -Do they focus on artistic design, practicality, or maybe a design base around their traditions?- she wondered.

Saren thought the city itself was marvelous "Well their cities look like it can perfectly coexist with its ecosystem as if it was always there and looks like the buildings merge with the landscape. It was in my opinion more beautiful than Batarian or even Asari cities, no offence to the latter." he finished playfully.

She mock glared "Some taken, was there anything else?" surly must be more to it than that.

Saren answered with a confused Turian expression "Well, they also did not had any vehicles that we could see, so that could mean that they just walk to anywhere they need to go." then his face turned sour "They also have animals that stand guard. If you see a cute blue fluffy animal, just run or fire a anti-tank weapon." he warned with a dead seriousness that kind of scared her. After (A/N I do not know how long it would have taken them so let's say days) days of space travel while using the Mass Relays the made to 314 Mass Relay and saw something strange round the planet near it.

Benezia wondered if Saren knows just what that is "Any ideas on what that thing is?" to his credit he gave his best answer.

Saren thought about it "It looks like a planetary shielding system and also a space station base on the rings. If I had to guess the city size shield generator on their planet was temporary until they get the Planetary shields build." and it look amazing.

One of the ensigns then said "Matriarch will are being hailed." everyone got ready just in case things went south.

She wanted to get this over with "Answer them then." and when the came on, everyone got a few glimpses of different species and different A.I. synthetics, everyone gave various commits most are 'I still can't believe they use A.I.', 'The Turians started a fight with a galactic community?', or 'Some of them look like us but paler and fur on their heads.'.

The man who stood in front of them spoke "Hello, I am General Williams. If your are the diplomats we have been expecting then please say so, if not then state your business." that is when Benezia blinked a few times.

She got out of stupor "You were expecting us?" as she recalls they gave no early warning.

Williams just smiled "Yes, our friend Desolas mention the Council might send a diplomat. Now fair warning we are already on good terms with the Turians by paying the fine for activating the Relay and the funeral service for the dead Turians, so you not a diplomat for the Turians but the Council." before Benezia can find her voice, Saren cut her off.

Saren now full of worry "Is he alright, where is he, I need to talk to him, I swear if you aliens harmed him!"

He chuckled like he had nothing to worry about "Whoa slow down. I know a worried family member when I see one, he is at the Mothership which is where you have to go to meet the Overseers." when the Matriarch finally found her voice she now had so many questions.

She went with the one to lead her to her task "So where is the Mother ship?"

The general just started typing on the console "Unlike us, you guys have to use the Relay, so you will have to meet the A.I.M. on the other side and it will lead you there." everyone was confused by his statement, before anyone could ask they saw a A.I.M. detach itself from the ring.

"THAT'S THEIR SHIP, GODDESS IT IS BIGGER THAN DESTINY ASCENSION!"

"Spirits... my brother had to fight that..."

"Just how many of those things do these aliens have!?"

It was chaos in the command center, eventually everyone come down, until it went into FTL... without the Relay. Silence once more until they were cut off by Williams.

The man gave a loud clap from his hands "Okay before you go I am sending you our Codex. Until we meet again" with that he had cut transmission.

Saren was the first to break the silence "Well it will make great for passing time." and began reading on his Omni Tool. Benezia followed soon after and there was peace and quiet within the command center. When both finished reading they were speechless.

Benezia wanted to deny that they were this high tech "Maybe they are trying to make themselves more advanced then they are. They can't seriously have all that tech can they?" Saren shook his head.

He voiced his thoughts "You would have said the same about their ships if you were told about their size. Are really going to deny that they have everything they said they have, until you see it for yourself?" He was impressed by these aliens.

She groaned, massaged her forehead "It would honestly been better if these aliens did not exist in the first place." she surprise to get a glare from Saren

With a flare of his mandibles "That hardly fair, it is not like every species that gets created automatically knows the Council's laws!" Benezia glared back at him.

She was not having it "Do you even know the political devastation this will cause!?" and got more frustrated when Saren replied sarcastically "Oh no, what will we do during the end times?" she really wanted to strangle him.

Benezia felt like she was dealing with a immature child "It would have been easy to handle one or two shocking things from them, but there are too many of shocking things from these aliens and most of it is a crime." Saren honestly did not care, so long as his brother is okay and the aliens do not want to end the galaxy, he would be fine.

They stop their argument when they heard a series of gasps when they turned their heads and saw the Mothership, they to lost their breath. Saren had to admire what they built, unlike their Citadel, this was theirs and they built it together. Benezia was hyperventilating -Just how much of that Codex was true!- she was hoping not much.

"Incoming hail from the alien's A.I.M." when the screen came to life it was a face of a standard human female "This is Admiral Alice Blunders you are to head to any one of the hangers to dock your dreadnought then the diplomats are to head to the Overseers, while the others can explore... at least so long as they do not get lost." before she left, she got a question.

Benezia was baffled by her wording "Umm, how can we dock our dreadnought, isn't too large for a docking bay?" she absolutely hated the fact the Admiral laughed at her statement.

Alice told her simply "You need not worry, our Nanodecks can create the perfect dock for your ships and on the other note your ships not too big for our docks or hangers." and with that she left for Shanxi. They pick a random hanger and much to their anxieties displeasure they were the smallest ship there, being next to a bunch of A.I.M.'s. Their ship was scanned and a docking deck was indeed made for their ships. Everyone left the ships to the air-locks and were greeted by a magnificent sight the ship almost seemed like a environmental preserve with all its plants.

"Rather odd they have all this vegetation around." The Matriarch could barely see any metal that indicated that they were on a ship, to which Saren retorted with "Well you can see a small hint of how they build their cities and this does help them in regards to food and oxygen when it comes to space travel" their talk was interrupted by a quiet and timid voice "Umm... hello I am here to take you to our Overseers... so could you just follow me please?" they turned to see a altered human male who had mouse characteristics and a name tag that said 'Phillip' on it.

Benezia put on her smile "Of course though I hoping we do not have to walk there giving the importance of the matter." with Saren quietly mumbling on how rude she had just been.

"Well it would be faster to take the elevators, but I was hoping you be willing to take the monowheel motorcycles." Philip really did not want to go in those speed demons. Then his hopes were crushed by the blue lady.

The Asari diplomat waved it off "We will just take the elevator since it is faster." okay Saren had enough of the blue Verren (A/N Since bitch is a term for a female dog, Turians will not have that word) and decided to help out the poor kid "Are you claustrophobic? If you are we can just take the vehicle transports if it makes you more comfortable." he said in a kind tone unlike Benezia.

Philip took a deep breath "I am not claustrophobic, I just terrified of the elevators, but thank you for the concern. If you two are in a hurry we can take the elevators, follow me." while on the way to the elevators the three (Yes even Matriarch Benezia had a pleasant conversation with Philip) when they got to the elevators, Phillip stop both of them before they got in elevator. Saren had to bite "Having second thoughts Phillip?" who answered with a shake of his head.

"No, I was just going to show you guys on how to use our elevators." Most people who are knew to elevators need to be taught on how to use them since most do not use them so Phillip will teach them. Now it was Benezia's turn to be confused "Don't you just you know stand?" he shook his head again and placed his back against the wall to which they almost jumped when straps came from the wall to retrain him from head to toe.

Having second thoughts (Cause who wouldn't) "Umm, are those straps really necessary?" and got a answer that made her more nervous.

Phillip could not really show any kind of gestures being restrained "Well, it help to from the high speeds of elevator can reach." he tried to explain the behind the restraints. Saren was curious and concerned "Just how fast are elevators?" to which he was answered with a 'Don't worry find out soon enough'. Both the Asari and the Turian diplomats place against the wall and straps were placed around them. They went through several minutes of high speed hell and nearly lost their lunch, when they finally abruptly stopped. All three proceeded to crawl out the elevator they were confined to.

After gathering her wits she needed to know one thing "Why in the Goddess name, does that elevator move that FAST?!" and when the room stop spinning for Saren he wanted to know the same thing.

"Well for one, there is the fact that this very large ship so the elevator was design to shorten the length to get to said destination. There is also the fact it help the paramedics move patients faster. Those two things dictate why elevator needs to move at such speed much to ire of everyone." he got up from ground and dusted himself off "By the by thank for chatting with me, I honestly thought you guys would not like me due to how your governments look upon A.I. from history." Saren thought simply -Oh is he friends with A.I.?-.

A metaphorical bomb had dropped "I was born a A.I., but my data transferred to a organics to see life through their eyes" both pairs of eyes nearly popped out. Saren spoke first "Well... It was surprisingly pleasant to meet you, though I must admit that neither of knew nor can tell. You quite a large amount of emotion and even your a A.I. it was nice to meet you." while Benezia was less nice and was more to herself "I surprised they let those thing have living bodies." she whispered.

"Later friends" he walk unaware of the Matriarch's comment, but get past Saren who gave her a stare down. Saren decided to voice his opinion "You know could have treated him the same as was before you found out the he was a A.I." she huffed "I do not need a lecturing from you like some dim witted Maiden!"

He waved her off "Whatever let just get this over with, and unfriendly duo, when they saw 7 individuals with three being Overseers and the other three being The Triforce and finally to Saren delight General Desolas Arterius.

* * *

_**Days After the talk with the Overseer's and The Triforce **__**aboard The Mothership, when the diplomats **_**_arrived_**

-Benezia's and True Alliance's POV-

Kai Leng was the first one in the group to speak "Finally, I was wondering when they get here, now we can get things underway." he was getting just little impatient. "Yes it should be qui-" Desolas he spotted both a sight sore eyes and at the same time he did not want to meet "Saren".

"Desolas! good to see your still alive!" he hope he could get this peace talk over with so he can catch up with his brother which his comment left Arterius rather confused on how he thought his little brother must think of him. Kasumi then remembered something during their talk the first meeting "Oh is that your brother you told us about, we will just let you have your little reunion while we handle the peace talk." Desolas was about to decline, but then Udina sealed the deal "Yes, it would be rather rude of us to keep you from speaking to your family. You two can talk outside the doors while the rest of us have a little chat with the Councilor's diplomat." and it looks like Saren is already outside waiting for him, so with a sigh he went outside with his brother.

With a 'Clang' of clapping her metal claws together Wendy started the peace talk "Sweet, now let get things rolling. Tell us your name Blue and we will tell you ours." with Benezia trying hard not to scowl at both the nickname and the Synthetic.

She just needed to check on some things, there is no way most of the information she got was accurate "Yes, but there is something I need you guys to clarified. I believe I may have been misinformed before I got to your Mothership." she will still have to try to aim for peace regardless on how she views these humans and their A.I. and genetic altered bunch.

She could not tell, but from the sound of Li Lotus, he may be smiling "We be glad to clear anything up, just present it as best you can." and everyone waited for her to ask.

"I was told that things have been cleared up between you and the Turians?" to which Udina gave her a data pad.

He told her what was on it "There contains our transactions to the Turian Hierarchy. We have paid the fines in full and the same goes for the Turian families funeral services. We are also making a Memorial to those that died in the battle." she did not expect that kind of answer. She was curious to exactly how much these Aliens lost "So what about about yours, are the Turians doing the same?" shocking would be a understatement on what she heard next.

"Oh, we took no losses." The Metronian said offhandedly which cause the Asari to freak out like something fierce.

Benezia stuttered "Bu-But that is im-impossible surely you must have lost something!?" and was even given a worse answer.

Diana replied with "Any structural damage was easily repaired and none of our forces died I do not see any problem." she even gave a shrug. Benezia had to take a few calming breaths "And I suppose everything in the Codex you provided was true as well?" and was annoyed/worried by what Kasumi provided.

She did a terrible joke "As True as The Alliance.-Laughs- That never get old." everyone (Besides Benezia) deadpan with 'It does'. Udina decided to bring this meeting back on topic "So when and where are we meeting, no worries we will send you off with our Codex" to which she just sighed "We can have it at the Citadel." she will never forget what Wendy said "Pfft, we ain't going into something that belong to a dead race, not cool man, we will just bring the Mothership to the Citadel."

"... What?"

* * *

_**A/N I must apologize for what I have done to my readers. Life does not care if you like to write fanfiction, but I say I shall continue doing it. I will say the poll is done and when the time come to present Rufus again I will put up a poll to say whether he goes to Wrex, Grunt, or Jack (He is unhappy with his owner so he needs someone else to **_**_properly care for him). Also I will be going the same route as Biomass Effect in regards with how scary the Reapers should be and I will do this from Mass Effect 1 to 3 with a little _****_Andromeda mixed in. From 123 (Yes, someone picked that as their name #NotJudging) had told me, I think he wants me to translate this, I am not sure. I will make a E_****_spanol version after I finish with this one note it will not be perfect and I will not be able to put this in all languages. I am at FAV: 31 and Alert: 32 which colored me surprise, plus thorison1080 seems to like two of my adopt a story things like _****Disruptive Divergence and Metalborn. I will due my best ****tomorrow and I am sorry for what I put you guys through. By the way #NOTDEADYET.**


	8. Reunions, Reactions, Appearances O My: 1

_**A/N hello **__**people, I hope I will not **_**_disappoint you guys any more and will continue to like my works. I am now at FAV: 32 and Alert: 33 with this story. I am glad to continue writing _****_again. _**_**Here is a confusion warning, I skip the boring details of the peace talk but in doing so I forgot to show you guys what happens with Saren and his brother (Whoops) so here is the **_**_scene._**

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

**_At the Mothership outside the Overseer's doors, when both Desolas and Saren walk out the room._**

-Arteriuses POV-

Saren could hardly believe it, standing in front of him was his big brother alive and well. He was so worried he would never see him again after the message he gave him, but the spirits seem to be watching over him. He still needs to check if he is mentally okay "So Desolas did the aliens treat you right and did they accidentally fed you Levo base foods?" for some reason his brother seem uncomfortable.

Desolas shook his head "Yes, me and my crew have been treated fairly and the True Alliance have been genetically growing foods to suit our unique biology which taste better than the rations we have.-Laughs-" sadly he was not fooling anyone.

Saren decided to pry harder "Hey, what wrong you look tense? Are you not telling me the truth?" -If there was any kind of torturing...- "Yes I am, it's just,-Sigh- I thought you be mad at me for retreating from them." Desolas did not expect his brother to care more about his well being than being a proper Turian. He also did not expect Saren to slap his face.

"OW!, bro why do that!?" his brother stated what he thought was obvious "You needed some sense slapped into you. Look after reading their Codex and seeing how some of it is true, I do not blame you, they were a powerful enemy we just were not prepared for. If being proper Turian is something you really care about then I more than a proper Turian for the two of us. Sparatus had even gave you some praise for some of the decisions you made while the Primarch was belly aching about it!"

Desolas clicked and flared his mandibles in surprise "The Sparatus gave me praise for retreating? Wait, the Primarch, I was not expecting the bastard to take me seriously. Oh wait I never got to ask, not that I not somewhat glad you're here, but why are you here? No offence, but you would not be the first person I call for a diplomatic mission." and the brotherly love continues.

Saren mocked hurt "I would be a very good diplomat, remember the time when I brought the bar fight to an end way back when?" Desolas just gave him a blank stare.

"You were cheering on the ones you placed bets on." he deadpan, "Hey!, the fight did end quickly when she knocked the drunk's ass out." Saren retorted with a light chuckle. He decided to get back on topic and answer his brother's question "As you can see from my new look I barring on my arm, I had to get cybernetics on Palaven and when I came to my first thought was to check with Lieutenant Abrudas to see if you were still alive. Since you are still alive I went to the Primarch ask him permission to head back and when I was asked why I stated 'Family Matters'. To which he went on a rant on how he knew you get yourself killed and for some strange reason he wanted me to be the Turian diplomat to head there, I do not know why." after hearing Saren's explanation, he gave the reason on why the Primarch would send him.

He came to a conclusion "Well if he viewed these aliens as the enemy and him thinking I was dead I say he was trying to sabotage the peace talk, granted it would have worked if I did died and you held the grudge, sadly no physical proof means he gets away for now. We will watch him for now on just in case." Saren now hated the man now more than ever -How dare he use my connection to my brother for his own gain!- he thought bitterly.

There is one bright side however "I am glad to see your still alive... I would not know I handle the very idea of losing you." and Desolas reassured him by adding "I will would still guide you in the realm where spirits walk." and we leave the scene with them hugging each other.

* * *

_**Days after the peace talks and Benezia returns to the Councilors with information in hand, at the Citadel, **__**in the Council Chambers.**_

_**-**__Council's POV-_

Tevos was trying to process all the information "What!?" she was not sure if she heard Benezia right, but from what she said the aliens are bringing their Mother ship. The other Matriarch just sighed "They want bring their Mother Ship, the reason being is because it is their symbol of unity and two symbols of unity meeting 'Face to Face' will be just perfect." The diplomat was rubbing her head from the migraines she was getting from the whole ordeal.

Meanwhile Valern having mental breakdown "If any of the data on the new arrivals is true, than they trumped over both Salarian and Prothean tech, not to mention their ability to access the multiverse itself! And their other accomplishments such as them giving Synthetics organic like capabilities even going as far as to create a small planet with Synthetic base life on it, they can even colonized other galaxies without it being a one way trip! These aliens hav-OW!" he was thankfully stopped by Tevos throwing a Tea cup at his head to get him to stop ranting "Thank you." Valern finished while rubbing his sore forehead.

Sparatus was in deep thought, thinking about the aliens, there was just so much there and it was hard to find one topic to focus on and form a opinion on. Like punch after punch new details about these beings and what exactly happened at the Mass Relay 314 just keep heading for their faces. While small part of him wishes he could just deny any of this and it will all be somehow untrue, but was smarter than that. It can't hurt to test it though "Are certain that this Codex is accurate?" he pleaded to the spirits it was not so.

His pleas went unanswered "When I had show my doubt with them they taken to see all their technologies and abilities at work. Their Codex is indeed true even Tevos can meld with me and see for herself." Tevos just shook her head.

"I... rather not, I trust your word if you excuse us we have much to discus. We will contact you and let you know when the True Alliance can... Teleport here." on that note Benezia ended the call leaving them to their own thoughts. The first to break the silence was Sparatus "So what should we start with, the political problems or the possible benefits from them?" he did not have to wait long.

Tevos voicing her frustrations "These aliens are a political nightmare."

"Problems it is then." Sparatus added

Valern scoffed "Understatement would hardly be the conclusion."

Tevos had never been more nervous "We can barely hold together with the potential blow back from the multiverse thing, but this race has multiple things that will cause pandemonium. What is worse is they are like the Batarian and the Terminus systems warlords: We cannot do anything with the Batarian's slavery because of issues of culture; We cannot do anything about the crime in the Terminus systems due to how much power they have and the territory they control. Now we may have three of 'We can't do anything' problems." and that is not even half of it.

Valern added his input "Yes, this race also presented a arms race we can't hope to match and due to unique economy, we cannot beat them financially. Of course not only reason we can't beat them financially." he was honestly frustrated with how strange True Alliance was and even more so with how advance they are. He is just thankful that they can't defy the laws of physics by somehow using magic, he inwardly shuddered.

Sparatus clicked his mandibles "I know they have a lot of bad traits, but have we even considered the good ones?" to saw the others were shocked would not fully described what they were feeling. "What good thing?" Tevos had no idea what he was talking about. "Well for one they are quite reasonable, in fact they so much so that it should not make any sense. There should have been a First Contact War and there would have been one if we met them early before 'The Survival Of Sins' event took place. Then we will probably only deal with A.I. and/or genetic engineering, but not at this scale. Think about it, if they had a 'Normal Government' well the sad fact is power corrupts and this would not have turn out as okay as it did. I for one am glad on how reasonable and honorable they are, am I a bit concerned about certain aspects absolutely, but they are not unreasonable and we can make peace with them."

Valern and even Tevos were impressed, then Tevos still added a little rain "Be that as it may our community will still go ballistic" then they heard one of the regular guards by the door exclaimed to his companion "50 credits says the Quarians become terrorists." while the other "100 says they make the Batarians extinct."... yeah that did not help their concerns.

Valern offered his only idea "We can only prepare them for the massive shock they will get, problems are inevitable." Sparatus nodded to his words and brought up the next problem "Now about trade" to which everyone groaned. "We have nothing of true value to give them and unique economy possess a great many problems at hand, one that might even stump the Volus." Valern stated the obvious.

Tevos was shaking her head "How in Goddess name did they survive that long with a economy like that? Something like that should have fallen apart." which now it was Valerns turn to be surprising.

"It is rather beneficial to them." Tevos just stared at him "How is that 'Beneficial to them' I thought you would have said it is idiotic. "Reason why something like that fails when we do it is cause our people always expects something in return, with them, they do it cause it is necessary. Like Geth, but simultaneously unlike them in many ways." she blinked at Valern reasoning, she never would have thought of that, to see a organic race have a economy like the Geth is rather universally alien.

Sparatus started tapping his talons "And yet they have everything of value to us, even infinite supply of Eezo, yet requiring very little of it. We could just try reasoning them to give us something without expecting anything. I mean we really do not have anything to give them, but we could say as an alliance we should do our best to help one another out. Granted we can only help out a little, however they do seem generous, but not stupid I doubt we can't ask for all their tech and especially their infamous Oracle's Eye." he was still amazed such a thing exist.

Tevos nodded "Agreed, it would seem ill advised, to try to obtain such a thing." she brought up the next thing "Why do I get the feeling they will be the first to not join." (A/N why do people always paint them as surprised when humanity shows evidence on why they will not join?) she rhetorically asked and got a sarcastic answer from Sparatus "Was it all the illegal things they use, the amount of power they have, the A.I. that have a seat, or-" "IT WAS RHETORICAL SPARATUS!"now she knew he did that on purpose.

Valern decided to bring the meeting to a end "We should still let them have a embassy to make things easier, now shall we call them and tell them when to teleport here?"

"Let's just get this over with." Tevos tiredly stated and the meeting was adjourn.

* * *

_**A couple of weeks after **__**mentally preparing everyone, (Note there was still chaos) for the coming Mothership.**_

_**-**__Council's and _True Alliance's POV-

In the Citadel Space Traffic Control Center (Or C.S.T.C.C.) we take a look at a unfriendly pair an Asari named Valayir Vara and a Turian named Vorebia Tibmus. They will be having a short discussion with one another. "Hey Vara you think anything about the new arrivals is true?" she asked her co-worker.

With a roll of her eyes "Please, it is just a race of big talk coming from a nobody race, beside you should take what the Council says with a grain of salt." okay now Vorebia had to bite "What about Tevos?" and got a annoyed response from the Matron.

"She is the ONLY competent one on the Council none of the other councilors can ever hope to match her experience, not that the young races will understand." to which Tibmus had a verbal counter attack "But... by your logic of taking what the Council says as lies and add the fact that Tevos also said the same thing they are saying then she too is just spilling lies and quite possibly it is not just about the new faces of the galaxy." (Shepard's Note: Lady, you have no idea where the BS starts and ends with Tevos.) Valayir sent a death glare at the woman who resorted to a smug Turian 'Smile'.

She scoffed "I expected no less from a soldier." the other can only give her a 'Really' look "You know we still have citizens just because we all go to the military, does not mean we are cut out for it. Like me I was not cut out for military life so I got the boot." they stopped they chatter when they heard beeping form the consoles, when they turn to check the data, dead silence was all that was left in the room.

"Hey Valayir" she asked in a dead voice.

"Yes" her co-worker replied in the same tone.

"There is a ship bigger than the citadel."

"Yes" now she was like a broken record.

"And it came from nowhere."

"Yes"

"I just going to lay down and not just cry, but cry a lot."

she finally stopped "I join you." I think friendship was formed?

_**-Aboard the Mothership-**_

Wendy had the biggest smile around "Think we made a big entrance?" she got a sigh from Li Lotus.

He simply stated "We are not trying to 'Make a entrance' Wen, we are showing what a real symbol of unity looks like." he gave her a half-hearted glare. That only encouraged her "Come on man, we look like the baddest bitches around the galaxy, do we not Donnel?"

Poor Udina just looked uncomfortable "I did not want to scare them, I just wanted to show them a REAL symbol of unity. I just hope the Hermes Lifeblood can let the majority know that." Wendy just chuckled "Relax man, we got this in bag." then a random ensign call out "We contact their communications, Overseers!".

with a click of his mandibles, Li Lotus ordered "Put it on speakers." on the other side was a terrified Salarian, of course they did not know that.

"He-hel-he-hello" poor guy was stuttering with fear, Udina began "Yes, we are the Overseers and we are here to speak with the Council, so my good man could you please connect them to us?" "R-r-right away!" and the room was silent. Then on screen appeared the Council "Ah, hello overseers we like to welcome you to the galactic community." Tevos as always was the first to start conversation.

Li Lotus had to make sure that Benezia had told the Council they would not step foot in the Citadel "Yes, I hope you don't mind us having a meeting like this. It is just us being respectful to the dead." he got a satisfying reply. Sparatus was the one to provide "A respectable decision and rest assured I have not forgotten about what happened at the Mass Relay 314, you were more honorable than I thought." he was being genuine.

"It cool dude, we scared the pants off the patrol fleet and not to mention we were actual messing with something deadly." Wendy said offhandedly which caused both Tevos and Valern to blink in surprise while Sparatus nodded in agreement. Udina decided to come to the first debate between them and the Council "Now must ask do you wish to start with the pleasant topics first which is just what side can do what and the like or the problems we have with one another to which just as we saw problems with you, your government might have saw some in us." he got a immediate answer sadly not the one he wanted.

Valern was too quick for Tevos to say pleasant much to ire "Like how your government utilizes dangerous practices on a daily basis." to the shock of the other two Overseers it was Li Lotus who lost his cool "Nothing in Heaven or Hell can compare to the horrendous deeds of thee!" both Donnel and Tevos were rubbing their heads in annoyance.

Tevos tried her best to salvage the situation "Can we at least do this in a civilized manner?" and Udina tag along "Yes, they are not our enemies nor are they monsters. Like us they made questionable decisions." when both were quiet it was Sparatus who took charge "I guess this is mainly about the Quarians and Krogan?" Wendy confirmed his theory.

"Not in the way you expect with the Quarians and worse than you expect with the Krogan. You would think that we or more specifically my kind would side with the Geth, but Geth are not A.I. as you guys are lead to believe therefore like the Quarians we wish to get rid of them." Everyone was shocked and do not forget that Hermes Life Blood could be showing this to all, so even the Quarians heard her answer.

Valern wanted to put this synthetic in its place "Pray tell and what do you mean they broke Citadel Law by making A.I., so how are Geth not A.I." then said 'synthetic' put him in his place like a parent to a child "They are just a advance V.I., we also use such things, but with proper protocols to deal with any kind of problem. True A.I. like me are able to blend with organic intelligence cause we both think and feel, while V.I. only think and follow logic. We treat A.I. like organics and like organics there are also criminal A.I. like there are good A.I., we have ways to deal with them. They even said themselves that Geth are just a bunch of V.I. put together and not A.I., besides how is it any different with what the Geth did than when you mess up a V.I.'s friend or foe indicator. I have asked the other Overseers for my kin to personal help the Quarians to show them what real A.I. is like and because they need a helping hand for being left to rot. We will boost their immune system, get rid of the Geth, help them reclaim their homeworld, and whether or not you guys like it, we will offer some of our worlds for them to colonize and if you try to drive them away. My race will help defend their new homes alongside them till we cease to be." stunned would not fully describe the galactic community, especially the Quarians.

Valern never had been more furious in his entire life, Tevos was worried and Sparatus was liking the new arrivals more and more, so he spoke up "It would be nice to see them finally getting a helping hand. My opinion was rather unpopular when it was about providing a little more help to them, but I am in a way forced to ask. Is this way to get them to join you?" he really did not want to paint them in any kind of bad pitcher, but to his surprise they are still able to keep on punching.

Li Lotus provided the answer "That is their choice, but we must help them, because of two things: One is because it is the right thing to do and Two is cause our own laws states we must help out those not apart of our government." Tevos was shaking her head "Wait a moment, so you must help races that aren't even apart you?" Li Lotus continued "Yes, which means a independent race can get some of the same benefits as when they join, but problem is their troubles will still appear more frequently as opposed to when they join." -By the Spirits these guys are like the Hanar the nicest jellyfishes in the galaxy- Sparatus was 'smiling' to himself at the thought.

-Now for something least pleasant, oh please Lord do not let either Li Lotus and/or Wendy explode.- putting the panic thought aside Donnel brought up the next topic "Now for the Krogan." he did not get to continue cause Wendy interrupted "Yeah they ain't having anymore Stillbirths, end of story." well... Valern exploded "UNACCEPTABLE YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE REPERCUSSIONS OF YOUR ACTIONS,-" the Overseers calmly let him continue his rant, after several hours of ranting nonstop he ran out of breath.

Then Udina calmly state what Wendy meant "She did not say we will get rid of the Genophage. She stated we will remove its ability to cause Stillbirths, we can use genetic engineering replace that with something that will instead make the egg more resistant to fertilization, which should help with the low moral the Krogen suffer from. Mind that this is being recorded by Hermes Life Blood and they have Nanocameras and even we do not know where they are, but we know they are always watching for the truth and how to present the truth to the audience." they completely forgot about Hermes Life Blood.

Valern checked his Omni tool and contact STG to see if this was broadcast to everyone... he can confirm it. Every politicians worst nightmare, they will have to always guard their words, but this time to a paranoid degree which it be it will more so than Salarians! Valern will have to give in, but in a way that puts his race in a good light, he took a deep breath "Allow me to show some goodwill to that we are not the 'monsters' as we may seem by letting my race to remove its ability to cause Stillbirths.".

Udina walked up to the screen until it look like he was in Valern's face with a cold neutral expression "Note that if your bargain is not held up that the True Alliance will not be at war with the Council, Salarians or even Turians, but with you and those who wish to see mothers suffer." not a pin drop was willing to break the silence, you can hear the metaphorical clock. Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock.

Valern wore the same expression, but inside was nervous "... I understand." thankfully Udina walk back to the group without saying another word (A/N Admit it, that was badass or at least I hope so.) it was Wendy's turn now "After you guys fix the Genophage then we will try to rebuild the Krogan. Like teachers we will not do it ourselves, but find a Krogan give the advice and tools needed to help the Krogan rebuild everything they lost. When that is done we will test them."

Tevos had to ask "Test them on what exactly?" she had a feeling she knew. Li Lotus solidified her idea "Whether or not they can get along with other races. If not we will continue to work on it, but if they pass... the Genophage will be no more. (When Wrex saw this he wanted to meet up with them as soon as possible.) That is non-negotiable." Sparatus shocked both Councilors with what he said next "Understandable, the only reason why my people made it was cause one we were task of galactic safety and two Krogan where just too aggressive on fault of the Salarians, but if the Krogan can get along with everyone I see no harm in it." -It is official the Turians and the True Alliance will have a strong bond despite the harsh hello we gave them- he thought happily.

Wendy had remembered another thing from the Codex "Oh have something to at least make us comfortable around your Specters. No offence but you do not need to say they are above the law to do their job. It takes one person to insult your group to turn the whole thing upside down, take a look at our Atlas Children they can still do jobs like your Specters, but at least there is peace of mind if one decides to ruin the title they will not stain it." Sparatus nearly shouted "Thank you for stating what I been saying (Ha made you thought.) all the damn time!" "But what if it makes them less effective." Tevos will not have them change something that has been around longer than her. "At the very least we can have STG do a secret evaluation to see if they have been trouble." Sparatus will be damn if this opportunity go to waste. She sighed "FINE, we will let STG do a evaluation every once in a while.

Udina brought up what will be the last three of the unpleasant talk "Right, now that those two are out of the way and keep in mind a certain group will not be seeing this, We understand why you could not fight the Terminus systems warlords. Too much power and territory, we also have Marauder problems and they may try to take control of the Terminus systems. We on our part cannot allow that to happen, so will be going to war with the war lords of the Terminus, any planets we have liberated will be given to you on account if it was not for them they would have been yours." that got a reaction from Tevos.

"HOLD IT, YOU C-" Her eyes went from shocked to a very heated death glare as Sparatus had **dare** place his claws over her mouth to keep her quiet -**After this Sparatus we will have a looong talk.**\- and Sparatus spoke up "You are really willing to give us planets that you will possibly win from the war lords?" with Wendy adding a little rain (Granted not much) "That depends if on how much our stupid Marauders will have control over, but yes." and Li Lotus brought up the thankfully (Mostly to the Council) the least not last part of the 'Not so sunny' discussion "We will also be going to war not with the Batarians or with you, but the Hegemony and those under the Terminus Confederacy. We will also give control to the Batarian slaves, they can form N.B.G. (New Batarian Government) and create a new government on how they see best for their people."

For the first time the Council were not surprised by them (Desolas Note: Now you know how I felt when I first met them. You strangely get use to the unexpected with them.) "It was slightly expected of you, to try such a action, but they are with us so what will do I wonder?" Valern got a frustrating answer from the synthetic.

Wendy just brushed it off like nothing "Eh, will just go around you guys. I mean our ships can Teleport, use Wormholes, and even enter FTL without the Relays. We have the data from your Codex and we will just attack all enemy controlled spaces all at once and once the Mothership is charged back up we can send her to the Batarian homeworld." well that will be quick fight if it can even be call as such and they read on the gear their packing.

Li Lotus decided to finish the 'Bad Talk' "On a final note we will be rebuilding the Vorcha and the Yahg." now they had a mix of non-surprising/surprising feeling, it was weird feel both not surprised and surprised at the same time. Sparatus was rather confused "I do not think we can stop you from doing so, but I must ask why and how?"

Wendy narrowed her eyes and growled "The Vorcha are not vermin, they are a race like any other. The process will be similar to the Krogan, find a good candidate and be like teachers by giving advice and tools, let them do the work of becoming a people and let them make their own tech. Now the Yahg different story, Yahg mothers naturally abandon any young that show signs of weakness. So we secretly adopt these young and raise them with our ideas of unity while keeping any important non-problematic Yahg culture. We train them to be stronger than the rest without changing their DNA and send them back to their homeworld to create the largest group and slowly teach their group the same though Yahg ways. Due to them being like the Salarians as they too have clutches of eggs we believe it will work giving enough time." many of the Council were wide eyed at the idea.

Sparatus shook his head of his stupor "You know that plan might actually work. Hell we might even give you permission and help anyway we can." and even Valern like the idea "I amazed we did not come up with something like that, idea shows much promise and potential." Tevos was the only one that said something that the True Alliance did not like "Yes, we gain a lot from them should they be pacified." all three Overseers glared at her, Sparatus was shaking head with his talon over his face and Valern was just as confused as Tevos on what she said was wrong "What?".

Udina help clarified "They will choose whether or not they join regardless on what we do for them. We will raise the abandon Yahg not to show favoritism and join us without considering what is best for their people, heck they can even remain independent if they feel it is best for their people." thankfully Wendy eased the tension "So got any beef with us?" Valern was the first to speak "Much, first how do we know your government can control your A.I. and why should we let you just make them willy nilly when our laws state that is not allowed."

knowing how his friend will react Li Lotus jumped in "First we do not 'Control' our citizens a government should protect them. Second no one makes A.I. anymore." Valern was confused "What are you... oh right you gave your A.I. the ability to reproduce." Wendy was giving him a death glare "You mention A.I. birth control I will give you a **bad time**." that got him a little scared.

Rubbing his temples Donnel sighed "Well due to our laws we can't really say want planet they can and can't have, but I sure the best we can do is Wendy encouraging the Metronians to only colonized non-garden worlds." Tevos interjected before Valern can say anything "It will have to do" with Valern giving her a huff. "What about your genetic engineering?" that only earned him a shrug from Li Lotus much to the Salarians ire. "It is not really as immoral as you think it is just science and science is neither good or evil it's just a tool of understanding and development."

Valern reluctantly nodded "And what of your nanotechnology? Won't it accidentally convert everything into said tech? (A/N this idea came from a reason why aliens will invade earth, because our nanotechnology might kill everything)" to which got a laugh from all three Overseers. Wendy told while giggling "One we do not let the nanobots make nanobots. Two like are Codex says we do not use them as weapons." there was still other problems to settle "Your ships are much to big!" with a solemn face Li Lotus stated "Yet our Marauders can take down the best of them with their small ships." that sadness was too real to be fake. That was shocking since Turians had a lot of trouble with just one, to know how deadly are their pirates... they would have to rely on True Alliance to deal with them.

With a fake cough Valern changed the topic "Well I suppose the only 'beef' we have with you now is your... unique economy."

-To be continued-

* * *

_**A/N Okay I need to stop there will be a part 2 to this chapter. Also I hope you guys are okay with how I handling Sparatus, Cause at least one or two councilors has to have a **_**_unpopular opinion. I hope you will like what I did so far with the reactions and _**_**T**__**hank you guys for checking out my work, I will continue doing my best and continue to let me know what you guys think. **_**_Later Readers :)_**


	9. Reunions, Reactions, Appearances O My: 2

_**A/N hello **__**people, I was not expecting the last chapter to be as long as it was, but then again I did warn you guys that the lengths might be a bit random and I apologize for that. We are now up to FAV: 45 and Alert: 46 numbers I am impressed with to say the least. Now will be **__**continuing the last one with some scenes on how the other races have reacted and we will top it off with the one reaction you have been wondering about The Primarch... yeah he is going to be pissed at Saren and pretty much everyone.**_

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

_**Continuing from the last chapter.**_

_**-**__Council's and _True Alliance's POV-

With a fake cough Valern changed the topic "Well I suppose the only 'beef' we have with you now is your... unique economy." he really did not know on how are they going to deal with that. While Li Lotus (A/N BTW that is Po's real name from Kung Fu Panda) and Udina show a bit of understanding of the problem, Wendy did not see it "Now hold it, why do you guys not like our economy! It is not like we are forcing you to adopt it!".

The other Overseers just sighed while Tevos provided the reason "Some of our people may have a problem with your idea of a economy. They might show some aggression over it." now Wendy was just ticked "So what if your paying customers are complaining that your economy is not as effective as ours?"

"Wrong enemy." great now Wendy is confused on why Udina randomly said that and ticked at the insult to their way of life "What?" Li Lotus helped clarified for his friend "It is not the customers, but the sellers. We would be viewed as the unbeatable competition for them cause more people would natural what to 'Buy' from us." and Udina continued "And technical it will also be the customers, but for the Council while we cannot deny them service, the Council can. If they do that then the customers will bring up the fact that the have a right to buy from a Establishment that is willing to give service." Udina had to admit they had never cross that problem because Apex and Metronians adopted their economy with the Marauders the only own with what the council would consider a 'Normal' economy.

Wendy with a bit more understanding stated "OK, but we can't just change it, we worked way too hard to get our citizens to take it as the norm and after that it still took them awhile to actual like it." Valern was happy to get his unasked question answered -Apparently they got their economy to work through stubbornness, still strange that their economy works.- as much he does not like them, they do have certain aspects.

(A/N Play Hall Of Fame by Will-i-am, you know you want to do that with a Volus. Why is that not a video?) The time has come for a certain race to try to prove their worth once more to the Council. To show they earned that right to become a council member by being economical geniuses that they are, Din Korlack walk with purpose and pride with his stubby legs to end up just behind the mighty doors to the Council chambers. With a great heave, he pushed aside the offending doors which startled everyone in the meeting. "Korlack! What in Goddess name is the meaning of this!" she enough to deal with.

"-Breaths- I am sorry -Breaths- Councilor Tevos -Breaths- I am here -Breaths- to help with the -Breaths- economic issue presented -Breaths- by new Clans -Breaths-." and then got much praise from the new arrivals. First Li Lotus "Ah yes we heard of how your kin help the Council during their economic crisis, so your help will be much appreciated. Then Wendy "Yeah dude, that was a big accomplishment little no jest." she found them madly adorable and respectable, a great combo. Then finally Udina "If it counts for anything, we saw your kin's deeds were filled with worth, not that is needed in our government." that filled the Volus with confidence.

Tevos faked a cough to get everyone's attention "No offence ambassador, but how can you solve this. One can prevent our store owners from going ballistic when their 'loyal' customers start running to True Alliance and leaving them with a loss of sales." all Din did was drum his fingers on the table "-Breaths- I have a theory -Breaths- True Alliance -Breaths- do your Marauders -Breaths- have a different -Breaths- economy -Breaths-." Tevos was about to ask on what does that have to do with anything until she was interrupted.

Li Lotus the said interrupter "Well yes actually. This is due to criminals always wanting compensations for their 'Work'." that was what Korlack wanted to hear "-Breaths- Excellent -Breaths- then next comes -Breaths- guessing what they -Breaths- use for the simple -Breaths- purchases because believe it or -Breaths- not black-markets have -Breaths- some legal items -Breaths- to sell in order -Breaths- to avoid being -Breaths- identified from -Breaths- buying at a -Breaths- normal store -Breaths-." Udina was impress "A remarkable deduction, but may I ask how that helps?"

He is not done being being awesome yet "-Breaths- Your economy will -Breaths- always seem -Breaths- more favorable to -Breaths- them despite it being -Breaths- dangerous to -Breaths- them, so they -Breaths- must have a -Breaths- sort of trade agreement -Breaths- to make sure -Breaths- their customers -Breaths- 'Shop smart' -Breaths-" nodding to the idea Valern agrees "Sounds like logical path for said criminal shoppers and owners to take."

"But what exactly are they hypothetically trading" Tevos would not want to 'Go up and ask them' in any way. "-Breaths- The thing -Breaths- that is -Breaths- always valuable to -Breaths- a crook... info -Breaths-." Tevos was now annoyed "Great, first we are already dealing with a reclusive Shadow Broker. Then we get your race with your Spies/news pirates and now we learn that a criminal group of yours uses information as currency to stay away from your Ardat-Yakshi of a economy." both councilors were surprise by her rude remark and she defiantly crossed the line with all three Overseers.

Udina held his hand up to keep his friends from blowing up and spoke to Tevos in a cold manner as if he was a disappointed parent to a troubled teen, that only made her more frustrated "We are not upset about the insults about our economy or Hermes Lifeblood, we are offended by your views on the sick Asari, but that will be discussed later after we deal with the economic issue." he gestured for Din to continue which thankfully he understood.

"-Breaths- All you guys -Breaths- have to do -Breaths- is provide -Breaths- something for -Breaths- the inevitable -Breaths- loss of sales -Breaths- to keep them -Breaths- from throwing a fit -Breaths-." that is when Valern saw a great opportunity to learn their secrets "Great they will trade tech." that is when the Council and Din Korlack learned something shocking.

Wendy brought in a monsoon of rain "Umm, hate to be a downer guys, but that would be breaking our laws. Races can't trade, give, or even use taken tech." and all of them said the same word they are thinking "WHAT!?".

Sparatus needed to clarified something "What about Apex and Metronians?" that when Li Lotus tried to help them understand "Are you more proud of a weapon you bought or one that you made yourself? This is the same principle, we believe any race should make their own tech and on a deeper level learn how to survive on their own. Even Metronians learn how to survive in the wild outside their planet, they try to mine for metal to eat and learn how to make oils to drink, they learn to use nature itself to make crude repairs on their primary bodies. They do everything that we can do to survive, but my point is that they do it themselves. Both Apex and Metronians had to make our own tech in our own design. Like a real and good mentor they did not gave the answers, only gave us advice and the tools to do it. They even help us push through any mistakes we made and learn from them. So we cannot give our tech, we cannot take your tech, or even take the tech of the dead like the Protheans."

-Well that is just great.- sarcastically thought Tevos "There must be SOMETHING you can give!" and like a hero Din came to the rescue "-Breaths- Eezo -Breaths-." Udina had the biggest smile "Brilliant Korlack, we the sellers have something to make up for the lost in any revenue and we are not forced to break any of our laws. And before you go Din allow True Alliance help your get what they deserve. The Council will be giving a seat to the Volus, non-negotiable." Tevos and Valern were both surprised and angered by the demand. Sparatus was, you guessed it, happy.

Tevos spoke up "How dare you make such a demand! At a peace talk no less." they did not falter, in fact Wendy gave a calm response "In your laws it state when a race proves their worth then they get to say what's best for their species. The Volus did that with your first economic crisis which societies can collapse from, yet they did not get one. Now they do so again and you do not want to give them a seat? Then can you explain to the public, because they are seeing this, why they still have not earned their seat when they have save both societies from collapsing. We are even helping you by offering to place our good word for the Volus to have a seat, unless you think that the Council should not be bigger than three members which contradicts your laws. If we were being hostile we would have tried to steal the Volus from you.".

Valern would have said something, but he had to remember H.L. and plus they were verbally and political cornered he tread carefully... very carefully "Well we have procedures in place and the three of us must discuss this and review the Volus history." he never got to continue on account of Sparatus verbally ganging up on him and Tevos "Oh just give them the spirits damn seat. They earned it at the first economic crisis, if not now, then when will they finally be worthy. It may not be long for the Asari, but no one other than Krogen live long lives. It takes way too long for any race to gain a seat in the Council, heck there was talk about the Quarians getting one until the stupid thing happen with the Geth." Inside Tevos was quaking with rage -How dare this young overpowering thug of a race ruin the status quo of our community! Sparatus is even joining them, I still remember when he place his talons over my mouth just to keep me quiet!- what was more frustrating is that we have to give in because too many GODDESS DAMN REASONS; They are too powerful; Have a strange economy; can have our own public turn against us; and worse yet can even just head into any other galaxy and gain more territory than the Terminus systems. She gave in "Fine, we will give a seat to the Volus. (Every Volus clan cheered for the True Alliance and some even want to become their citizens on account of no one has stood up for them like they did.)"

Din was speechless "-Breaths- ... -Breaths- I -Breaths- Thank you Earth, Cybreen, and Europa clan. -Breaths- My people will -Breaths- forever be in you debt (A/N pun intended) -Breaths-" he got a nod from all three Overseers. when Din Korlack left the room like a economic boss do, Li Lotus a end to the 'Who got beef with who' Talk "How about now we talk about the actions we will take that you guy may like?" Tevos just wanted this to be done with this "-Sigh- Like what?".

Udina began "Well you will never need cybernetic for medicine again (Saren Note: YES!, in your face you weird little animal -Rufus attacks Saren- Ahhhh!) we will gladly give our medical tech to help any innocents in need." well Tevos suppose that Sparatus was right on one thing about them, they are generous. Wendy added another detail "Plus our medicine can help make implants obsolete." okay wait now she was confused "What do you mean?" Li Lotus answer question with a question like some wise man "How are Asari able to?" he was 'Smiling' at the reactions he got.

Valern answered the his question for Tevos question "That would mean you are able change someone's nervous system to something like theirs." to which he got a nod from the Apex and continued "We can also purge it by killing all the nerves simultaneously and then giving a new one. So thoughs who wish to no longer be Biotic can choose so even the Asari. (When they heard that feelings were mix and split.)" their jaws (one pair of mandibles) dropped. -Would any Asari even want that? To no longer be Biotic. Do I still want to be Biotic?- her thoughts were cut off when Wendy stated another thing they will be doing "We will also do a massive clean up on Rakhana and terraform it back to its former glory. We will also give the Drell, Vorcha like healing to cure them of Kepral's syndrome (Welp now Drell worship both Hanar and True Alliance, after hearing that. The Hanar are also considering joining True Alliance.) so they will no longer die young and be kept apart from their homeworld." -Two... two races will get their lives back and their homeworld back just from how insanely nice they are. Should my race just join them, I sure we can better protect the galaxy under their banner. A thought for another day I suppose.- in a weird way it was good that they tried to arrest them (Granted it would have been better if they gave them a better hello.).

Valern was trying so hard to figure out just why are they this nice, the Hanar were considered the nicest until they showed up. He was even trying to a reason to why they are so nice. Hanar were nice to the Drell cause they felt bad for them and were able help at the time. This True Alliance was even stranger than Hanar, because with Hanar their had at least time for pity to set in, with this race it was really after they read the Codex that they agree to help... well everyone. They could scientifically not have enough time to feel pity and not enough time to get their public's opinion on the matter. They say that they actually have to help because of their laws, but why have laws that forces you to help others?

Then it hit him The Survival Of Sins event, in order for laws to be placed problems must be bad enough so then they get fixed. Did their people not get any help during the blackout? That would explain the reason why humans lost a third of their population, that and also being dependent on tech. He thoughts were snapped out of it, so hard that he fell from his seat. That was cause he heard something that shocked him to his core, he NEEDED to double check if he heard right. "Li Lotus can you repeat what you just said." he did.

"I said we will give the short lived races longer lives. We will slow down your race's metabolism and give your race better biological defenses while Vorcha get a new white blood cell that has a 'Blueprint' of a healthy Vorcha cell that has not divided yet when it spots a blood cell that have that same 'Blueprint' will alter it until it is the same as the 'Blueprint'. At most we can get your race and the Vorcha to natural life span about as long as standard human."

"About 130 if we are real lucky, with 80 being average." after he heard Udina he thought -My race and the Vorcha will get to live longer. I heard their reasoning for helping the Vorcha... but.- "Why give my race such a gift... logically you government would not... on account of the Genophage." he did not realize he said that out loud until heard a long sigh from Wendy.

"Dude did you forget what I said before? It was not the Genophage, due to the Rachni you guys were in need of help, due to lack of Rachni problem Krogen in a way lost their goal in life, due to how aggressive they were getting with their neighbors and how many kids they can have. That made it necessary, it's just no mother no matter how cruel deserves to birth the dead and all children when developed deserves to first see light; first breath; and have all their firsts."

"-Quietly laughed- Sparatus was right, generous to the point of insanity... I must know if it were not for your laws... would True Alliance be this kind?" The Overseers were uncomfortable, but Wendy was nothing but honest "I ain't going to lie man. No... I do not think so, but that is not a bad thing. We have seen the good we do and its effects. I guess that is why we try so hard to enforce it... we do not want to let go.".

He remember his first dislike with them, rather stupid now that he thinks about it. They are show much like the very thing he loves "-Laughs- You know you guys are like science. You neither good or evil, just a tool of understanding and development." Wendy had a deep smile, oh its not that it was big, but it was one where you can see a deeper meaning. "~I have to wonder if we are a 'Tool' then what are we being used for?~" there was definitely a melody in her voice. Valern still gave her a answer and wore a genuine smile "I hypothesize to make our universe a better and more beautiful place." he could hear her purring even though it came from a screen it sounded organic like -She is quite fascinating- was all he could think about.

Sparatus looked to Wendy then to Valern, back at Wendy and back at Valern, then said his thoughts out loud "Anybody else ship them." Which was answered by a round of laughs from Li Lotus and Udina, a elbow to the gut by Tevos, and a shake of Valerns head with the statement "Salarians do not have sex drives Sparatus." while still purring she retorted "Oh you forget fellow scientist, that just means that you naturally do not want to mate, but that does not mean championships can't exist without it."

Tevos had to stop it "Can you two do this AFTER the meeting?" Wendy had to ask first "Valern shall we try our hand of friendship (A/N first comes friends than love.) after the meeting?" his answer was obvious "We can.". Tevos was rubbing her temple "Are almost done yet?". Li Lotus gave her good news "One more and we can call this meeting to a end. Now no calling them demons, but we are going to cure the sterilizing mating disease your kind suffers from, (The Asari now were leaning towards the liking side, but still mixed and split.)"

You before the meeting Sparatus was unsure about the aliens, Valern and Tevos did not like most things about the aliens. Now Sparatus and Valern likes them with Valern having a possible future with Wendy, Tevos was torn on what to feel about them.

* * *

_**This will be the part where we see from the g**_**_alactic community POV with them meeting Hermes Life Blood and seeing True Alliance's choices._**

-Quarian's POV-

Everyone was either listening, watching, and shockingly reading (Some people just to read what's going on.) as well. For the majority it was nothing special just the usual News broadcasting or other stuff. Then IT happen, suddenly anything that was remotely related to the news (With the written news it's normally digital so they replace their works with a live news paper as for the non-digital news they have 'Thieves' take it and replace it.) was taken away.

While there was slight unease/annoyed protest, thankfully there was no panic, they later found out they were dealing with news pirates. They were unusual to say the least. On the screens Diana Allers came down from her spider webs in a stylish manner "Why hello my friendly neighborhood! Allow my to enlighten you on who I am, what your dealing with, bring you the truth. My name is Diana Allers and I am the leader of Hermes Lifeblood. My group is dedicated to one thing and one thing only, our WONDERFUL new audience! We will be seeking the truth and hand you the truth unlike other news stations that either hide or lie about it, we are more than capable to get the truth because your 'Reporters' are not trained like spies. Their are also other groups dedicated to our audience and show their love for you in ways different than us, some either change or make those that will hurt you disappear, and some will give you random gifts."

The Quarians were very nervous, while the Council did told everyone about the three new races, there was just too much to focus on when it came to the aliens. There was one detail that they were able to get in the sea of information the Council was giving, they use A.I. and said A.I. had a seat of leadership on the aliens community of theirs. That their A.I. was able to reproduce and a literal world of A.I. made just for them, and they were more advanced than the Geth. The admirals did not want to start a new fight on account of so few Quarians and their fight with the Geth.

Allers began to show them the first contact with the aliens and the Council... all jaws dropped when a MASSIVE ship just popped out of nowhere. "If you read our Codex you will know that this is our Mothership. She is our symbol of unity meeting with your symbol of unity (Quarians were scoffing at the mention of Council's definition of 'Unity') and ours was built by our hands (They were impressed with that notion, the Citadel was not even the Councils to begin with. Yet the aliens built their own symbol.). Those who join us can even redesign her.".

They a double take, they just let any new race that joins redesign that ship "If your wondering why (Which they were) then let me ask you this. How can it be a Symbol of unity if it was not even built by you?" well that answered their question, but still. Then they saw their leaders for the first time and what them interact with the Council. They learned that the reason their Overseers are not seeing the Councils is cause of them respecting the dead and how the Council even made contact with them. The Quarians were also surprised at the emotion the synthetic was showing, it was slightly disturbing, then the topic of Krogens and Quarians came up and all listen to learn what the aliens thought of them... they have memorized every word the synthetic said 'You would think that we or more specifically my kind would side with the Geth, but Geth are not A.I. as you guys are lead to believe therefore like the Quarians we wish to get rid of them.'.

Not to mention the speech that came after, everyone was just quiet, what could one even say to something like that. One thing was for sure the Admirals will have a meeting immediately. After the True Alliance meeting with the Council then the Admirals began their discussion, which had the members being: Han'Gerrel vas Neema; Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib; Shala'Raan vas Tonbay; Daro'Xen vas Moreh; and Rael'Zorah vas Alarei. All of which were quiet, until Raan spoke up "Well we certainly have a lot to talk about. Anywhere should we start?"

Gerrel beat everyone to the punch "Normally I would never consider a alliance with any kind of synthetic on the fact that they drove us out of our homeworld, but we are getting too much out of this to deny it." Rael agreed "Yes the idea of not only being free of our suits, getting new worlds, and even our homeworld back! It is just one of the greatest moment in Quarian history.". Raan giggled "Yes, you might just keep that promise." there was one person to ruin the mood.

Xen was enthralled with the idea of getting to meet this 'True A.I.' "I am very much love to meet with our new allies." that got Rael furious "Keelah, I swear if you cause any kind of trouble for people going out of their way to help our people. I will make you feel my wrath you bosh'tet." with a 'I second that!' from Gerrel and a 'Third' from Raan. Xen just rolled her eyes "I know what is at stake here, I am by no means a imbecile." then her voice went into a 'Sing song' tone that creeped them out to no end "I can still get what I want without provoking our new friends.".

Rael was curious so he decided to ask... not without stating something first "First, never ever use that tone again, that was just wrong on so many levels that I can't count them. Second, what do you mean by that?" she treated the question as if it was obvious "By THEIR homeworld I hope to see one day." she hummed in delight, which only made her creepier. Raan had to ask "And what makes you think they will let you?" behind her mask she put on a 'Innocent' face "Why would they not, I only wish to see their 'Plants' and 'Animals'. What on Rannoch is wrong with that?".

Gerrel had enough of her creepy antics "Stop it, your making feel like we are in a horror vid and I do not want to see Koris get a grisly death." that got him a questioning look from said Quarian "Well your last name is Qwib-Qwib." to which he sighed. Raan decided to cheer him up "You know he was-" Koris interrupted her "It's not that, I don't really care. It is just... ar-are we really just going to let them kill the Geth." everyone groaned. Gerrel was first to correct him "You can't still be belly aching about what they said about the Geth are you?" Xen tag along "They agree with what I have been saying all along, that Geth are not sentient. They have that, what we have a advance V.I. so the Council was wrong even on legal standards to punish us." her voice dripped with venom at the end.

Raan tried to be more comforting "We all know how you feel about the Geth, if it helps at least you will have some real A.I. to talk to." -That was one good thing about this- Koris thought. Real brought up something that they need to talk about "So how do we thank them? It would not be right if we just do nothing, but we have nothing of real value to give them and they are doing so much for us that the Council would never do." the rest were stumped. Xen offered something "All we can do is maybe join them. I do not see any reason for us not to, we get first floor when it comes to discussing problems, we can implement our own ideas to their Mother Ship, we will not be limited in military and even get to keep our economy." they all thought about it, that was really all they can do? Well it was better than nothing.

Koris brought up the obvious "Shall we find ourselves a Quarian Overseer?" they all nodded.

-Wrex and Krogan POV-

_**During the True Alliance and Council **_**_meeting._**

Wrex and a bunch of other mercenaries (Mainly Krogan and Asari) like him were doing what they need to do every time a new race shows up, watch the news to get data on their potential new boss/target. The mercenaries had heard what the Council said about them and many were in disbelieve until the news pirates show their Mother Ship. When they heard about what they plan for the Quarians a lot them wrote them off to be softies like the Hanar, although some of the Krogan mercenaries were wondering what they thought of the Genophage. All Krogan mercenaries (Except Wrex) got closer to listen when the synthetic stated 'Yeah they ain't having anymore Stillbirths, end of story.' like this True Alliance will go to war if their demand was denied.

Then their feelings dropped slightly when they mention they were only wanted to keep it from causing stillbirths not remove it. -Well at least it may lower female suicides.- Wrex thought, he knows if the Genophage was cured right away his own people will get themselves killed by causing a ruckus. He gave up trying to unite them cause he could not do it alone and he was the only one (Besides the females) that wants that for his people. They continue to talk and so far he was slowly getting hopeful, then it turned into determination to meet up with them and show he is the best candidate to help the Krogan -Well my people just might see the light.- he got up and left the crowded bar.

-Primarch's POV-

_**After **__**the True Alliance and Council **_**_meeting._**

Angry thoughts was all he had right now -Why could that good for nothing general not have died! Why could Saren still not have messed up the peace talk! AND WHY WERE THE COUNCIL SO SPINELESS!- he hated them all the Arterius brothers, the council, and most of all _**True Alliance**_. -They dare walk as if they own it, They dare speak as if they rule, They dare toy with things they do not comprehend.- he never felt such hate before. -Someone needs to put them in their place, I can't do anything, but others can. I wonder how cooperative will be the Hegemony, those under the Terminus Confederacy, and left over Geth after the war. With them combine and careful planning they will bring all his enemies down.

* * *

**_yaleR4agemOehTdnoyeberoccitalagehtraeN: Destination unknown dub _****_ERROR._**

**_-htaedfosemanynamehT POV- Unknown user at play dub ERROR._**

**_[_****_SEVLESMEHTMORFDEVASEBLLAHSSECARESEHTEMOCLLAHSTSEVRAHEHTNOOS]_**

**_New data available._**

**_Data _****_examined by {_****_htaedfosemanynamehT}_**

**_[..._****_NOITCEFREPFOELCANNIPEHTEBOTDESOPPUSERAEW_****_..._****_SUNEHTOSEROM..._****_TNEMECNAVDAFOSNGISWOHSYEHT...]_**

**_[_****_MLAERRUOEDISTUOSENOEHTNEVEDEVASEBLLAHSLLADNANOITCEFREPFOELCANNIPEHTEBNIAGAECNOLLAHSEWNEHTROSSECCUSRUOGNIMOCEBNIRONOHTSEHGIHEHTEVAHLLAHSYEHTOSSROTAERCRUONAHTRETAERGHTROWSAHECARSIHT]_**

* * *

_**A/N So that is my first try at codes, it is **_**_probably not as secret as I like but hopefully it is still mysterious. The next chapter will be True Alliance in the wars and me trying to introduce who guys to my Shepard. I hope I am still doing good for you guys._**


	10. It's Not Even A Fight: 1

_**A/N hello **__**people, now you do not have to worry not everything is going to happen at once mostly because all the plans need to be handle one at a time. If I try to do it all in one go that would just limit how much of my best can go in it and like all plans each one will have its problems with True Alliance trying to overcome the **__**obstacle. In here I will be showcasing the Quarians getting the help they need, the True Alliance's marauders, and Omega getting their Queen dethroned to make way for the king. We are now at FAV:47 and Alert: 47.**_

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

_**Days have pass since the True Alliance meeting with the Council.**_

-Metronian's and Quarian's POV-

Wendy manage to get her kin prepare for the battle Rannoch, but before they can do anything. She needs to meet up with the Quarian admirals to show them what real A.I. is like and not be afraid of her kin and in turn not afraid of True Alliance. She was in a Metronian shuttle which was base of a 'Bull' like creature of their world, these were made to be tough, just in case things turn south see can just fly away. She is hoping that when she gets on the ship she will not have to use her weapon, (A/N I certain that Wendy of Gravity Falls and Krogans will love this.) it was axe/shotgun/crossbow (Yep she has a three mode), (Lumberjack's axe, which can still kill and we see her use a crossbow before. The shotgun was to complement the range of the crossbow while sound like something Wendy will still use. I know she would prefer a hunting rifle, but she has range covered with crossbow.) the weapon itself was a mass effect weapon (A/N so that way they can be twice the size of normal like the anime, and Wendy had been in a anime twice -The TV show and one time in a book- and wondering how to use mass effect on a melee weapon we just use a ERMD Core) and the axe part is standard issue Diamond tipped carbon steel.

The shotgun part is a plasma base for power and with a ERMD Core just has to worry about the cool down. The crossbow part fires a arrow over a electromagnetic railgun to double the speed, the arrow itself polycarbonate plastic to make it both tough and light while the tip of it is base on the tri-dagger. Yeah use her weapon in a non-lethal way so she will just run. As she approaches The Migrant Fleet she gets a hail from them, answering the hail "Unidentified please state your business here." and she did as such "Sure bud, Wendy Corduroy, I am here on behalf of the Metronian's Kingdom to offer our aid to your kin." waited for some time for a reply back. Enough time had time for her to wonder if she should just help them at a distance, thankfully she got a reply "Sorry for the long wait we just had to make sure our systems were extra secured, our admirals actual were preparing us for your arrival, head to one of our Live ships so your ship may get cleaned.".

Wendy let out a breath of relief and did as she was told by docking the nearest Live ship. As she existed the airlock she not surprise to see a group of armed Quarians so she did a combination of giving a tip and dishing out a joke "You order for you guys to feel 'Safe', you need bigger fire power and more men." the leader just sighed "I am going to ask you to hand over your... Axe?" he was boggled by why she was caring a ridiculous size and strange looking axe. She help him understand "It has more than one mode, with three being the rarest, I will allow you guys to study it as a show of good faith. Just make sure you don't break it and/or try to keep it and we will be fine." he was baffled by the kind gesture.

"Wait you... are okay with this? With us studying your weapon?" Wendy needed to bring a little reality to the situation "Not trying to be a downer or anything dude, but I am not going to be here long enough for you guys to get any real data and if you study one weapon from us it does not mean you study all our weapons. That is mainly due to all personal military weapons are completely customized and some of our soldiers even build old school weapons, because they are good with it. I have a standard human friend I named Z that recreated a old school assault rifle he named Jessie, after his dead wife, that thing does not even use our standard bullets yet can keep him in a 'Neck and neck' level with me in regards in kill counts." while he and the rest will still be grateful there was one thing he was curious about.

"Aren't you a Overseer? I do not think politicians fight in battles?" she giggled "You forget our definition of a 'Soldier' any one can fight and our leaders must lead by example. That goes for all our leaders, you will not find them behind our lines giving orders, you will find them alongside the men and women they are leading while giving orders. We mostly lead in very important battles." he was impressed with these aliens valor and courage. He took her multi form weapon and told her on where to find the Admirals. After several minutes of walking she found Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib, Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Daro'Xen vas Moreh, and Rael'Zorah vas Alarei all sitting in their seats.

Real was the first to begin "Greetings miss Corduroy-" Wendy did not mean to laugh, but she did "Sorry man, I didn't mean to laugh, but just call me Wendy dude cause I ain't that formal." he merely nodded "That's fine, now Wendy, I guessing your here on behalf of your people." she pretended to snap both her fingers and pointed at them "You got it, we came in hopes of enlighten you that we are like you capable of being 'Alive' by showing you we do pity the situation your people are in and I even have my forces prepared for the battle of Rannoch. We figure that should be the first priority than your kin's immune system, and finally show you a list of planets we have for you." Gerrel voiced his inner joy "It will be great for our civilians to once again walk on the land of our homeworld and breath its air." and Real shared the enthusiasm "What I wouldn't give to be able to build my families house or to see my little girl out of her suit.".

Raan also brought up their idea of a 'Thank you' "We will also like to join True Alliance." with Wendy losing her smile "You know, you do not have to join, besides we do not expect anything in return. And what of your people, are they okay with joining with us, they will be near my kin and considering what the Geth did to them." Koris waved her off "We are more than sure to join, besides your people will do more for us than the Council ever did. You are not the Geth... I was rather saddened to hear they not considered sentient by your kind, but perhaps your right. Please let this is be our gift of thanks." she thought about it then smiled "Welcome to our family, we will need to look for Overseer."

Xen made things easier "We have someone for you to test and that is Lia'Vael nar Ulnay, she will be taking your test and may I ask a personal question?" Wendy decided to mess with her "Sorry hun, I got with a Salarian, but I sure we can squeeze in another science lover." all the admirals (except Xen) roared in laughter while Xen was babbling about how she was asexual and that was not what she meant. While the laughter died down "-Giggles- Sorry couldn't resist doing that, so whatcha want?" Xen was still mad and blushing (A/N we all thinking it like the sharks from Finding Nemo 'Denial') then she ask "I was hoping that you will give me permission to study the 'Plants' and 'Animals' on your planet up close." Wendy just rolled her eyes "Dude, you do not need to ask permission for that. Just make sure you do not start poaching and/or deforesting and your good." Xen was cheering on the inside.

Wendy clapped her hands together and made the usual 'Clang' "Now I just need you guys to give me insight on the enemy and we will head off."

_**-It did not take long for the Metronian forces to get to Rannoch after Wendy's briefing (They Teleported) and secure Rannoch (A/N you see why I did not show the 'Battle', it did take days for ****The Migrant Fleet several days to get there-**_

"Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema we have made it to our homeworld and they seem to have it secured." one of the Quarian ensigns informed and Gerrel wasted no time "Hail the biggest ship closest to us, I have a feeling that Wendy is on that." many of the ships are sizes equal to the A.I.M.'s (Seperated of course) of the True Alliance's Myriad and looked like they were based on various mechanical animals. He made the correct choice when Wendy's face was showing and he absolutely needed to congratulate her "I must we cannot thank you enough for taking on the Geth on our homeworld." for some reason she looked peed off "Not exactly...".

That got everyone confused and Gerrel wanted to know what did she mean "Explain." and they learned why she was so ticked off "They FRICKEN ran away! They knew we were coming so 'Logically' they destroyed the things they could not take with them and left since we overpower them 10 to 1. I didn't even get to use my 'Big Dipper' (A/N Name of axe, most soldiers name their weapons and armor)" everyone was thinking the same thing 'Well that was anticlimactic', but at the same time it made sense for the Geth to try something like this. She sighed and looked at the bright side "Luckily unlike the Geth we can be a bit imaginative in our fighting. I found what may be their 'Least' defended and not too 'Important' bases, while send a semi-serious hunt for the most defended and important base. Once we take control of said base mix up our tactics even more. I sent a team of 4 to take the base." Gerrel was doubtful that a team of 4 could take on Geth. He heard how bad the Turians lost in a space battle with them and could not even get the chance to engage them on planet, but their soldiers could not be that deadly could they?

"How can you hope to take on the Geth with just 4 people?" the answer made him and everyone else nervous "-Giggles- Oh don't worry they are one of our best and you have not seen how True Alliance fights."

_**-On a unnamed Geth controlled planetoid somewhere in the galaxy-**_

Geth were doing what Geth always does the most Logical action, when they learn of the new arrivals at first they wanted to meet them and form a mutual alliance for Geth survival, then they have declared themselves towards Geth. The most logical thing to do was to flee as far from them as much as possible and use almost all their resources to create a small buffer to offer a little window of escape and destruction of intell advillibity for enemy combatants. The odds were in Geth favor when Metronians were doing what Geth expect it to do, look for their main base of operations.

**_New data available._**

**_Data _****_examined by {Geth _****_Collective}_**

_**[Alert single enemy combatant ship heading our way]**_

The Geth have stop what they were doing and went for their nearest weapons prepared for an attack, now would think logically they will land properly in order to better fight them, so you can see their confusion when they crashed for no reason (Don't worry, they did that on purpose in order to lure them into a trap. The Geth took the bait they have cease the destruction of intell and the group comprised of hundreds of Geth platforms went to the site to exterminate (A/N could not help it I had to say that word.) any survivors that can possible pose a threat to Geth.

The team of four waited for the right moment and then released a bombardment of junk data to prevent the coming Geth from alerting the base until it was too late. The one of the teammates by the name was Derrick Lowell who a four tank treads as his four feat, 6 arms with two on the bottom being a plasma gatling gun. The one in the middle are just retractable manipulator arms and the top pair are mortars. (A/N He is basically a better fallout sentry bot) He was like a small group of Metronians who liked weapons being apart of them. When he rolled into the scene the Geth opened fired and Derrick did the same, The Geth were having trouble with his dual shields, he was doing pretty good. He was slowly whittling away their shields and they were blocking the shots, but it was effective because the shields did nothing to stop the intense heat that was there. Which leftmost malformed and broken which only made him laugh like a maniac as he was driving around and shooting as he goes.

When he gunned down the last one, it was time for phase to, the team move closer to the base while sending more junk data. There were still some Geth outside, but fixed in a moment, Derrick looked to Jason Ryder who nodden on the unspoken plan of attack. Jason was the only team member who was in their primary body, he looked 'Muscler' and changed his mane in a dread style, he did one unique feature that was not apart of the primary body, it had a built-in jetpack. He took to the skies and derrick readied his mortars, Jason will attack the Geth hiding from the mortars while Derrick goes for the ones not in cover. When the Geth saw Jason they open fired at him. They were distracted when he went into cover so Derrick fired the mortars. He took out a good majority of Geth, so they did the Logical thing and head for cover... that was being occupied by jason. Jason was killing Geth in or heading for cover with is retractable whip standard issue Diamond tipped carbon steel sword and acidic base Flail MIRV grenades, with the retractable whip sword when retracted will hack and slash against the Geth and bypassing any shields. When loose he will wrap them up and smash them into other enemies.

For the one too far away, well that what grenades are for and Geth and acid do not play nice with each other. When all the Geth outside the building were killed the team head through to the front door of the building, the two more stealth orintainted of the team head inside with EDI (A/N She looks the same as her body in Mass Effect 3 with her alternate look -I feel like that was more modest-) taking lead. She was carrying two weapons, one that may be needed for the mission while the other one she was currently using. The one not in use was sniper rifle/two handed spear (A/N I should point out it would be obvious not to make a laser or plasma one because it ruins the stealth part of it) with Standard issue Mass Effect R.I.P. bullets, the spear part is chain. The one she is using is a trench knife (Think Fallout)/silenced pistol, it is a plasma blade with the spikes being extendible diamond tipped carbon steel drills. The silenced pistol uses the same ammo as the sniper rifle. She and her partner were creeping through the halls occasionally taking a unfortunate Geth that walked into them down, the they made it to the central hub, where there were 7 (Ha get it 7 is a prime number) Geth Primes with their shotguns. EDI and her team leader would have take them together the sounds of metal footsteps indicated that they were about to be trapped on both sides.

Her leader provided her idea "Call the boys so you and them can get them in a pincer move, I can deal with them." EDI nodded to Shepard's (A/N That's right I made Jane Shepard into a metronian and I ship Kelly/femshep or Tali/femshep) plan. Shepard likes to change bodies from time to time, but her favorite 'Fight Time' will have to be the one she is using, she built it when she first learned of a technology that the council had that the True Alliance never had invented. The Omni tool, the science behind it is fascinating (A/N please thank Kyle Hill), a good combo between a computer scanner and a 3D printer. However despite what the public calls it, it is not a hologram and both scientist and Salarians will tell you why, it is actually plasma made by lasers (Reason why they did not have DEW's is cause they could not figure out how to make it more powerful, A/N I know that explanation is crap but I like how Kyle said how it can be real, but it would not work in mass effect cause lasers. but still) for a fraction of a second. A race will put on a thin translucent glove with the plasma and sensors, however True Alliance knew how to make a better one call Ultra tool. A Omni tool uses a 3D printer to make things, with the Ultra tool they put a Nanoforged to help it make things a lot faster than the Omni tool (Things are made in seconds).

Now you may be saying 'Hey! aren't you forgetting the story?' to which I will say 'No, just give me a minute.', Shepard based her combat body on the Ultra tool. She has robotic skeleton that create her (Think a better looking of a full set of Tech Armor) plasma armor and because of the Nanoforged she can fight like (Think Ironman in infinity war with his Nanosuit) a warrior that is imagination incarnate. There are weakness like the joints of her plasma armor, you can hit her combat body by hitting there. There is also limited materials to make stuff with and the suit can not work well underwater and the normal ways you fight robots on top of that. Now we can watch her take on 7 Geth primes. She gets a running start and jumps on top of the first one starts riding it like a cowgirl, the other 6 primes try to shoot at her on the one with a girl on its head tries to shake her off, which makes it harder for his comrades to aim. Shepard forms a plasma ball in her hand and plops it on the Prime, she jumps off while the prime fall over with it head melted.

-'6' left- she mentally counted as she was running and jumping, then she started 'Gunning' by fabricating R.I.P. bullets and hurling them using mass effect and electromagnetism at another one. Due to how deadly the bullets are, they make up for the 'Slower speed' that they move unlike the Geth's... or anyone else's bullets for the matter, they ate up the Primes shield for the first few and when he lost its shield. It was the first bullet that made contact with its unprotected body that killed it -'5' left-. Then she jump on another one while forming a plasma rapier blade and thrust into her victim, she then jumped off while taking its shotgun and when she landed on the next one fired it at point blank at its head -Whoops, I skipped '5' and '4', which leaves me with '3'-. Then dropping the shotgun slides under number '3' and uses the plasma rapier to slice it in half. She would have kill the last two in a awesome way, until EDI ruin her fun by placing bullets in their heads.

With a child like poute "Hey!, that was going to be my kill, you so mean." while she rolled her eyes it was Derrick who made a comment "Well to be fair we did finish ours before you, fancy pants." as he drove over the dead Geth crushing them under his weight. Jason even tag along "Yeah, you put quite the show, that no one will ever see cause we were the only ones watching and even then we were too busy killing the reinforcements to look." Shepard just stuck her tongue out. EDI went to get the data while the three traded banter with one another. "Got the data, we can return to Overseer Wendy." and the 4 friends waited for True Alliance to picked them up with Shepard ending the note "Victory party at my place?"

* * *

_**When True Alliance first got to the Citadel, back in the Sol System on the M**__**arauder control world run by most n**_**_otorious space pirate of them all. Who by the law is known by his real name Ark Syder, but to the majority he is known as 'R_**_**agnarok's Ark' or just 'Ragnarok'. We see our Dictator have a meeting with 58 (True Alliance controls 116 moons) of his 'Moderators' (Basically they are people controls through the things he provides and sells to them, in exchange they help him spread his rulership to the planets they control.) about what they have learned and the 'Gold mine' they have found.**_

-Ragnarok's POV-

-This is a most fantastic discovery indeed.- he thought about what his V.I. have brought him, the idea of other species besides (He does consider Apex a separate species and finds it rather stupid that a group wanted to be called that simply they had two Apex parents and were a child of them.) humans and A.I. was perfect. That means more customers, employees, cargo (People), and 'Citizens' handed to us on a silver platter. He was Apex that it 7 ft tall, has crocodile like skin that was muddy brown and has scars of various types. He has a long bony tail with the tip having a cybernetic grappler and his feat have been also replaced with cybernetics, clawed metal talons that can work like magnetic boots. Having a two pairs of arms the top being organic and the lower part cybernetic (He did not always had a second pair of arms, he got them cause it made him a greater warrior) arms. His eyes also got replaced along with his spine for surpoirity purposes and his bite possesses a deadly venom.

He walk past the doors into the meeting room with his 58 Moderators (A mix of mostly Apex and A.I. with a small bit being Standard human.) and took a seat at the end of the table. His V.I. guards (True Alliance never really uses V.I. in combat on account of A.I. surpoirity and the V.I. being to 'Cold' to use, Ragnarok also uses them to enforce his law and no matter what make sure they never change, so if a new ruler takes over they will be force to in a way continue his reign even by Emerald Implant if they must.) standing next to him, he bagan "I am aware that I have told you the reason to why I have called you here. The reason for that was a rather simple one, I wanted to see your reactions when you here this. I have made a bigger discovery then the Emerald Implant (The Emerald Implant that uses the same Memory Saving/Erasing/Altering tech that True Alliance has. He created that implant to make the perfect slave, he made a lot of money from the world's he took over to try to get away from True Alliance's stupid government -If it could even be called as such-.)" that got them talking and a lot of it was just them trying to guess what it was.

A random Moderator my her best guess "Did you discover the plans for True Alliance's A.I.M. or better yet their Judgment satellites?" he chuckled if only he was that lucky. "I am afraid I must be forced to disappoint, no it is nothing like that or better, but it will do. We are not alone." there was a jumble of noise then after a minute it quiet down. He was smiling "And that is not even the best part, no that come after what I am about to say. They are low tech compared to True Alliance, they can't even use the kind of traveling we do. But what is icing on the cake is that they had large criminal territory and when you have nothing, but criminal that are low tech." a another random Moderator finished for him "You get easy pickings, torture (They use the worst kind of torture, The Asclepius torture method, where as the name applies the use advanced healing method to prolong the torture for years to come. The last thing you want your torturer to be is a doctor) their bosses and make them work for us.".

Ragnarok merely nodded "Now no doubt that True Alliance saw that is a opportunity for us, so they will try to wipe it clean, I say we strike first and I have one place I would like to have and would even make a good position for us. They call the Omega with a supposed queen of crime, we can show her how quickly she can get dethroned." everyone laughed.

* * *

_**At the time when Shepard completed her mission, on Omega**_

-Ragnarok's and Aria's POV-

_**-With Aria-**_

Aria had been 'Omega' far longer (Besides Krogan and Asari) had been alive, she had the power to hold sit on her throne (Her having been trained as a commando), she knew the people who stood in her way (The owner of Afterlife), the things to keep (The old 'King' of Omega). She knows how to instill true loyalty in her ranks and how to get allies. She even knows how to play the political game (She made a arrangement with Tevos -No not sex- she keep from causing her trouble and she sometimes provided favors should they be within reason, Tevos sometimes ask for her 'Help' when STG gets too nosey.). When she heard about the new arrivals, she thought nothing of it, but then she heard the rumors and learn the aren't just rumors.

She even heard what they planned for the Terminus system, she will not lose her kingdom, so she began studying her enemy. Normal pirate tactics will not work on them since they don't really have a economy, so that is out. She could try to make an alliance with their Marauders (A/N yeah that's the last thing you want to do Aria), but she can't do that without holding all the cards. She could try to take some new colonies hostage, she will need carefully placed attacks to get their attention away from them. It will difficult since a good majority of criminals do not want to fight them for two reasons either too scared or they are doing too many nice things for their race. She still has some Blood Pack, Blue Suns (Somebody else started it), and Eclipse forces at her disposal. Still True Alliance will be the greatest and toughest enemy since the leader of Omega, she knows she can come out on top if she just plays her cards right.

_**-With Ragnarok-**_

It was at this time Ragnarok's Fleet had came near Omega, Marauder ships are nowhere near the sizes of True Alliance had and are more comparable to their alien neighbors, the fleet comprises of 2 Dreadnoughts, 2 Carriers, and 4 Cruisers. A small flying ring like drone hovers near Ragnarok (_**Ring Bearer Drones**_: -Common as Star Wars separatist generals- Are the usually the leaders of the Marauder V.I. armies, they get paired with a organic leader so they can help them if a unpredictable variable rises, but most of the time they just let Ring Bearer drones do their job. Their small body makes them hard targets to kill even more so when they cloaked, when True Alliance fighting them it will be the snipers job to take out its dual shields and kill the bot. One of the flaws of Ring Bearer Drones is they have no weapon due to their design mainly being focus on being a taction.) and informed him in a monotone female voice "We have arrived at the target destination and shall send our Way Blocker fighters in. (Way Blockers are boarding ships like Boardliners. With a ship design like a construction nail, they are use to both prevent use of escapods and board onto the ship, the front of the ships uses a high powered drill to borrow into the ship.)"

Ragnarok chuckled "Excellent just imagine their faces when they see why we give True Alliance a hard time. I will take one Way Blocker and go fight alongside my troops (He likes V.I. better than people and A.I., People are annoying and A.I. were just like people.) and plus I want to see just how skilled this Queen is.". The Ring Bearer Drone was making a calculation "According to my data you are more than skillful enough to survive being on the front lines with the troops. I approve of the course of you actions." with that he left the command center.

_**-Back with Aria-**_

One of Aria's guards, Moklan, who works at the docking bay was running as fast as he can to Aria, when he got there he gave her the news "Aria!, a fleet just came from nowhere and is heading for Omega with squadrons of fighters, they are not True Alliance I think. These ships are too small compared to what they have, they could be their Marauders they been talking about." she groans, this is the last thing she needs right now "Have the people that will just get in the way of our forces to leave and dig in around the entrances to catch the enemy in a bottle neck. The Turians lost to True Alliance in a space battle to badly for us to risk trying to fight their pirates that are still able to give a run for their money. It would be better to just run, but I will be damned if I give up my kingdom to just anyone!" everyone got to work as fast as they could. Blue Suns will try to buy time everyone to prepare with their ship, Eclipse and Blood Pack will be the ground forces. The Blood Pack will be on the front lines while Eclipse provided backup with their mechs.

-To be continued-

* * *

_**A/N Okay I need to stop there will be a part 2 to this chapter... again I did not think it was going to be that long, if you had not notice I am making the Pirates have a star wars droid like army. I have to say things are looking ok so far, I just hope I did not do anything too drastic, now I pirates as formidable as they are for a reason. Logic, it will be logical for criminals to be equip to handle law enforcement so they can continue what they do, no matter what type of government you have. There will always be crime, before I leave you guys let me make something clear, I did not plan for most of the stuff you see here. That's why the marauders were not in the codex or there equipment, so I apologize for that.**_


End file.
